Reaching Out
by MBInc
Summary: Lindsey leaves Vegas. Will her mother's note be the last thing she gets from her? WARNING:FEMMESLASH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

A/N: Story written in response to Hell's Angel's songfic challenge. This story was inspired by the lyrics of the song "26 ¢" by The Wilkinsons.

**Reaching out**

By

**MBInc**

**Chapter 1**

Lindsey stared out of the window, the passing lights of Vegas illuminating the dark surroundings. She sighed as she opened her backpack and rummaged through it, trying to find her mp3 player.

The blonde felt a piece of paper and took it out. The folded note felt somewhat heavy, and as she examined it in the dull light of the bus she noticed her name written on it in the familiar handwriting of her mother. She unfolded the small note and read her mother's words.

_Lindsey,_

_It saddens me that you decided to leave without telling me, without saying goodbye. Though I'd rather have you with me I understand your need to find your own way. _

_Know that I'll be with you, no matter where you end up. You're in my heart and on my mind. _

_Be safe and don't forget to check in every once in a while._

_Love,_

_Mom_

At the bottom of the note a quarter had been taped to the paper, accompanied by one last line.

_You know where to reach me._

Lindsey smiled as she traced the quarter. She leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. She thought she had planned it all so well, without her mother knowing her intentions. How naive of her to think her mother wouldn't notice her sneaking out, leaving her and Las Vegas to try and find her luck elsewhere.

The bus stopped in one of the suburbs of Vegas, more people getting on. Lindsey, sitting almost at the back of the bus, hoped she wouldn't have to share the already small space. That was until she noticed a girl walking down the pathway.

The striking, brown curls of the girl immediately caught her eyes. She guessed the girl to be about her age, and as she saw the girl's sparkling eyes -their ice blue color clear even in the dull light in the bus, she knew she was sold.

"Hi," the girl started as she stopped next to where Lindsey was seated. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all," Lindsey quipped as she shoved her belongings aside, creating space for the brunette to sit. "I'm Lindsey," she said after the girl sat down.

"Megan," the brunette answered. "You headed to San Francisco as well?"

"I'm…not sure," Lindsey started while she was mesmerized by the blue eyes staring at her, leaving her memory momentarily blank.

"Well, what does your ticket say?" Megan asked, smirking a little as she noticed the blonde's blush.

"San Francisco," Lindsey replied as she managed to look away from those addictive eyes. Staring at her fidgeting hands she continued, "But I mean that I'm not sure whether I'll be staying there."

"Ah," Megan said. "Your not a runaway convict are you?" she asked, half kidding.

"No…no," Lindsey said as she looked back at the girl. "I'm no convict and I'm not running away. Not really anyway. How 'bout you?"

"I visited my aunt and am now headed back, college starts again this Monday," Megan answered. She reached in her bag and pulled out a book on astrophysics.

"Wow, impressive," Lindsey said as she noticed the book's subject. "What do you want to be?"

"I hope to get a job at NASA," Megan replied.

"You want to be an astronaut?" Lindsey inquired.

"Oh, no. I plan to do a research job," the brunette replied as she took her glasses out of her bag and put them on. She looked over at Lindsey and continued, "I want to research the possibilities of creating alternative energy in space."

"Beautiful…" Lindsey whispered. The glasses framed Megan's face and the blue in the rim of the glasses accentuated the color of her eyes even more.

"Excuse me?" Megan asked, though she had heard Lindsey's words loud and clear.

The blonde cleared her throat, then said, "That sounds wonderful…And difficult," she added quickly as she saw the smirk on Megan's lips.

"And you?" the brunette asked. "What are your plans for the future?"

"Well, I was supposed to start law school next week, but…well, let's just say I had a change of plans." Lindsey turned away from the other girl, looking out of the window and into the dark night.

"Catch the law bug from your parents?" Megan asked. She waited for Lindsey to respond, but she didn't. "My aunt is in law enforcement…sort of," she started, trying to keep the conversation going.

"I'm sorry," Lindsey said as she turned to face the brunette, tears threatening to fall. "I'm kind of tired…" she trailed off.

"It's okay," Megan said as she laid her hand on Lindsey's arm, giving her a soft squeeze. "You should try to get some sleep."

Lindsey looked from where Megan's hand caressed her upper arm to her ice-blue eyes. She smiled sadly, then said, "Yeah, we have a long night ahead of us, I'd better try and rest some."

After she'd safely tucked her mother's note in her pocket, Lindsey reached for her bag once more, taking out her mp3 player. While she searched for her favorite song she regarded Megan from the corner of her eyes, seeing that the brunette had started reading her book.

She smiled a little as she noticed the concentrated frown on the other girl's face, and thought that the way she bit on her lower lip was very cute…_And sexy,_ Lindsey mentally added.

_If only mom knew, _she thought. _Come to think of it…she probably already knows._

She let out a deep sigh, earning her a questioning look from Megan. She smiled, hoping to show the brunette she was alright, then turned to stare out of the bus, but was actually sneaking glances at Megan's reflection in the window.

A few songs later, Lindsey felt her eyes beginning to droop, the inevitable tiredness finally claiming her body. The last thing she fully registered was a line from this song she was listening to; _I'll be there with you, always, anywhere at all._ Then the words started to fade to the background, the music becoming a soft hum, lulling her further into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing! It's good to hear what you think of it. Thanks!

**Chapter 2**

The bus stopped and Lindsey felt someone carefully nudging her shoulder, trying to wake her up. As she opened her eyes it was still dark outside, but her green ones immediately registered the ice blue ones staring at her.

"Hey," Megan said quietly.

"Hi," Lindsey replied as she stretched in her seat. "Where are we?" the blonde inquired as she looked out of the bus and noticed they'd stopped at a gas station.

"Claremont," the brunette replied while she put her glasses away.

"California already?" Lindsey looked out of the bus, trying to see some more of the in darkness-covered surroundings.

Megan nodded, "Yep. Listen, I'm going to get something to drink. Can I bring you something as well?"

Lindsey looked at her. Though they'd met only a few hours ago it felt as if they'd been friends for years -the brunette kind of reminded her of someone, though she couldn't quite put her finger on exactly who. As she noticed Megan was still waiting for her to answer she quickly said, "I'll come along with you, stretch my legs a bit."

"Alright." Megan smiled as she shifted out of her seat and headed after a few other passengers, out of the bus. She waited for Lindsey to get out as well and together they headed over to the little shop.

Megan yawned as she stretched her arms over her head. "I need some caffeine."

Lindsey, who walked a few steps behind her, carefully regarded the taller girl, eyes roaming across Megan's body. As she reached Megan's face she was met with a questioning look.

"Well?" the brunette asked.

Apparently she'd asked her something, but Lindsey hadn't noticed since her mind had been preoccupied. As she sought her brain for something to say she saw the corners of Megan's lips turning up, a smirk settling on them.

_Busted._ Lindsey could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. She quickly looked away, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"I think you could use a nice cool bottle of water," Megan quipped as she hip-checked the blonde before reaching for the door and holding it open for Lindsey to enter.

Lindsey didn't know what to say, she merely felt her cheeks redden even more, and so, walked past Megan and into the shop.

"Alright," Megan started as she spotted the coffee machine at the back of the shop. She inhaled deep as the aroma met her nose. "I so need my fix," she said as she reached for a paper cup and poured in the dark, steaming liquid.

"Ahh," she sighed as she practically started salivating over the now filled cup.

"You're just as bad as my mom's friend," Lindsey said as she watched Megan. "I don't understand how you can drink that stuff," the blonde said, shaking her head. She'd never liked the black tar, always preferred tea herself. Not even Sara had been able to persuade her into…

_Sara, _Lindsey suddenly thought. _That's who she reminds me of._

But before she could really let that thought settle in her mind she was interrupted by a hand on her arm, pulling her along.

"Come on," Megan said. "They're leaving already."

Lindsey noticed the bus driver get into the bus again, as well as most of the other passengers. Quickly, she grabbed a bottle of water and a box of chocolate chip cookies and followed Megan to the counter. She paid for the both of them, then headed out.

"Hurry," Lindsey said as she noticed the bus driver was about to close the doors and drive off. Clenching the bottle and cookies in her hands, she started to run.

Megan, who was desperately trying to keep all of her coffee in the cup, sprinted after her, her long legs bringing her to the bus before Lindsey.

"Made it," she said as she climbed the step, not even breathing hard -no sign of exertion whatsoever.

"Sheesh," Lindsey panted as she got in as well. "Thanks for waiting up for me."

"Meh," the brunette started. "You needed the exercise. So, having you run just a little faster was only to help you get into shape." She waited in the aisle for Lindsey to pass and take her seat at the window.

"Funny…very funny," Lindsey replied as she looked at Megan menacingly, trying to look angry, but failing miserably as it didn't take long for the other girl's brilliant smirk to affect her -the blonde's own face sporting a grin as well.

As she moved past Megan to sit down she accidentally bumped into her as the bus started moving again, causing her to brush up against the tall brunette. Immediately she could feel her cheeks burn up again. "Sorry," she muttered.

"No harm done," Megan replied huskily.

Lindsey's mouth felt parched as she heard the brunette's voice. Quickly she opened the bottle of water and took a big gulp. The snicker she heard from her new friend made her turn to face her, one eyebrow raised questioningly. "What?"

"Nothing," Megan replied a little too quickly. "Nothing."

"Uh huh…That's what I thought," Lindsey quipped while she opened the box of cookies.

Megan had already downed most of her coffee and sighed contently.

"You're just as bad as Sara," Lindsey stated as she offered the brunette a cookie.

"Sara?" Megan looked at Lindsey, surprise written all over her face.

"Yeah, a friend of my mom," the blonde answered.

Megan shifted in her seat, facing Lindsey completely before speaking up. "You're not talking about Sara Sidle, are you?"

Lindsey's eyes shot open as she heard Megan's question. "Yes. Do you know her?"

Megan nodded. "She's my aunt."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: CSI and its characters belong to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer, Megan's mine though.

A/N: Thank you all for the feedback people! Now, on with the show...

**Chapter 3**

"She's…she's your…aunt?" Lindsey stuttered as she regarded Megan, surprise written all over her face.

"Yes," the brunette replied. "She's my father's sister."

"You're Sara Sidle's niece?" Lindsey stated rather than asked.

The other girl nodded. Lindsey watched her ice blue eyes and she could almost see the wheels turning in Megan's mind.

"And my aunt is a friend of your mother?"

"Well, they're colleagues actually."

Suddenly it dawned upon Megan, realization settling in. "You're Catherine Willows' daughter." Now it was Lindsey's time to merely nod at the posed question.

"I guess it's true what she said about the Willows women," Megan muttered to herself before she started munching on her cookie.

"Sorry?" Lindsey said, not sure whether she'd heard her correctly.

"Sara told me about you…" Megan trailed off. "Well, more about your mother," she quickly added, smiling at the blonde.

"All good things, I hope?"

"Oh, no need to worry," Megan started. "She's quite fond of your mother…and you, for that matter."

"And what exactly did she tell you?" Lindsey asked with an amused look, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Well…" Megan hesitated.

Lindsey liked to see the brunette squirm a little and decided to tease her a little more. "She told you to keep away from us."

"No!" Megan almost shouted. "No, she told me that the Willows women were a force to reckon with," the brunette said as she started to fidget with the ring she wore on her thumb.

"And that Catherine had a beautiful daughter," Megan continued, staring straight into Lindsey's eyes. "And I can only say she was right…on both accounts."

The brunette smirked as she noticed the blush on Lindsey's cheeks. Lindsey, suddenly very self-conscious, tore her eyes away from Megan's ice blue ones, muttering a quiet "Thank you."

After a few minutes of silence the blonde spoke up, "Sara never mentioned she had a niece."

"That's because she didn't know she had one," Megan started. "My dad died when I was only five years old, at that time Sara'd long lost contact with the family. Not her choice, but Grandma's."

Lindsey looked at her questioningly, silently asking Megan to explain some more.

"Let's just say Grandma found out something about Sara she didn't particularly like."

"Oh," Lindsey replied, not completely getting the message until…"Ohhh."

"So, when I turned 18 last year, my dad's will was executed and I received a letter from him telling me about his sister Sara. First time we met was-"

"Last Christmas," Lindsey interrupted. "I remember Mom telling she went to San Francisco."

"Yep. We had a great time. She's such a nice and caring person. We hit it off right from the start. Turned out we have a lot in common…" Megan stated as she started at Lindsey unabashedly. "Even more so than we both imagined."

Lindsey saw the appreciative look in Megan's eyes and suddenly felt very nervous. "I…I'm gonna listen to some music," she quipped, quickly putting her earphones on.

"Oh…okay," Megan replied flustered, wondering if she'd misinterpreted the signs. She decided to give the blonde some space and grabbed her astrophysics book again.

It took only about two minutes, then Lindsey turned to her again. "I'm sorry. That was very rude of me."

"No, I should say sorry," the brunette started. "I thought that…"

"You thought right," Lindsey replied as she locked eyes with Megan. "It just…surprised me, I guess."

Megan smiled as the blonde offered her another cookie. While reaching for the offered treat their fingers touched. Lindsey couldn't stop the involuntary shiver that raced through her spine.

Both silently stared at their touching hands, both not moving an inch. Megan was the first to break the silence. She cleared her throat and said, "Why don't you come with me when we get to San Francisco?"

"I...Uh…" Lindsey started, completely surprised by the brunette's question. "I don't want to impose."

"You won't," Megan said sincerely. "Unless you'd rather…"

"No…No, I'd love to," the other girl replied.

"Good, great."

They smiled at one another before taking back their hands, then started eating the chocolate chip cookies.

"So," Lindsey said after a few minutes. "You're saying Sara has the hots for my mom?"

"Oh yes she does," Megan smirked. "But don't let her know I told you."

"As long as you won't remember I told you my mom has eyes for a certain colleague of her," Lindsey replied, grinning as she saw Megan's smirk turn into a full-blown smile.

"Really?" Megan asked. "Because Sara told me that there was some tension between the two of them...that they more than often disagreed on things."

"Well, I bet you can guess where that tension comes from," Lindsey started. "As for the disagreements, like you say before, the Willows women are a force to reckon with. Once my mom got something on her mind she won't easily let go...or change her opinion about things. Though with Sara..."

"Then, if your mom likes her why treat her like that?"

Lindsey shrugged. "I guess she's insecure. Her whole life she always had to show this tough, I-can-handle-things act. In her career she succeeded...her lovelife is a whole different story. Plus, she thinks Sara isn't-"

"Into women?" Megan interrupted. "I can see why she would think that. Sara isn't the most open person, especially when it comes to her feelings. Though, the past week I learned a lot about her. For instance about how she felt about your mother."

"Maybe we need to help them...push them into the right direction," Lindsey quipped.

"Perhaps we could show them how?" Megan replied, quirking an eyebrow.

Again, Lindsey was surprised by Megan's forwardness, though this time she didn't shy away from the brunette's piercing stare. The blonde smiled as she saw the sparkle in those ice blue eyes in front of her.

"We'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

A/N: Thank you all for your feedback. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story and it is good to hear you like it. Thanks!

**Chapter 4**

While the bus drove on in the darkness of the night, Lindsey's fallen asleep again, her head leaning against the window.

Megan was still reading. For some reason she hadn't been able to get her thoughts to settle down and rest some. Looking up from her book she smiled as she regarded Lindsey's peacefully sleeping form.

She removed her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. Then checked her watch and realized they'd been traveling for about five and a half hours, which meant they had about nine hours on the road left. Deciding she'd rest her eyes for a while, she closed her book and put it back in her bag.

She shifted a little to get comfortable in her seat, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. Suddenly she tensed as the blonde next to her shifted as well, her head coming to rest on Megan's shoulder.

She smiled as Lindsey muttered something incoherent. Sighing contently, the brunette relaxed and rested her cheek upon Lindsey's head. It didn't take long before both of the girls were fast asleep.

----

It was around 7.30 a.m. when Lindsey awoke, rays of sunlight falling across her face. She moved her head a little, trying to adjust her pillow. Suddenly her eyes shot open. _Pillow? I didn't..._ Then it dawned upon her.

_Megan._

Carefully she tried to look up at the brunette. Megan had been sleeping as well, but as Lindsey moved she started to wake as well. Lindsey smiled at her as she saw in the brunette's face that she was also searching her memory on where she was and what had happened.

"Hey," she said as she caught Lindsey's eyes.

"Morning," the blonde softly replied, not removing her head from Megan's shoulder. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Hmm, yes," Megan answered as she held up her hand, waiting for Lindsey to reach out and take it in hers. The blonde immediately responded and linked her fingers through Megan's. Together they watched their entwined hands in silence, enjoying this simple, small touch.

After a few minutes Lindsey's stomach decided to end the silence. Both looked at where the rumbling sound came from before they started to laugh.

"Guess I could use some breakfast," the blonde smiled sheepishly.

"Well, seems you're in luck," Megan replied as she looked out of the window and noticed they were pulling in at a bus station. "Come on," she started as she got out of her seat. She let go of Lindsey's hand and stretched her arms over her head. "I'm buying."

The bus driver told the passengers they'd have about forty minutes before they'd hit the road again, so both were glad they wouldn't have to rush like last time.

Megan was the first out of the bus and waited for Lindsey, stretching all the unused muscles of her tall body once again, taking in the surroundings. The morning sky was clear blue, not a cloud in sight, and though it still was a bit chilly it promised to be a beautiful day.

She suddenly felt another person next to her.

"Ah, fresh air," the blonde quipped before she took a deep breath.

"What are you saying?" Megan asked as she turned to face her, one eyebrow quirked. "You think I stink?" she said, feigning hurt.

"Not you silly, the bus," Lindsey said as she gave Megan a shove. "You," she started as she leaned closer to the brunette, "smell rather nicely."

Megan had to swallow, the closeness of Lindsey's body combined with the look in her eyes affected her dearly. "I...Uh...Thanks," she stuttered.

The other girl leaned even closer and placed a soft peck on her cheek. "You're welcome," she said as she turned and walked to the building.

Megan stood frozen to the ground; the only movement she made was that of her hand reaching up to touch the spot on her cheek where the blonde's lips had just been.

After a few steps Lindsey turned to see Megan still standing in the same spot. "Are you gonna stand there the entire time? I thought you said you were buying me breakfast?"

The brunette shook her head to clear the fog that had settled in her mind. As she saw the grin on Lindsey's face she snapped out of it and took a few quick strides to catch up with her.

They entered the building and headed over to the small diner that was situated at the back. There were a few people inside already having their coffees and toasts.

"You order our breakfast," Lindsey said to Megan as she walked over to the restroom.

"Alright," the brunette replied to Lindsey's retreating backside. She sat down at a window table and grabbed the menu. It only took a few seconds before a waitress headed over.

"Hi there," the grey-haired woman started, sounding very chipper. "What can I get you, this lovely morning?"

Megan smiled at the woman's cheerfulness, then looked back at the menu. "I'll have the scrambled eggs, bacon and toast, a coffee, and an orange juice, please."

The woman nodded as she wrote it all down, then turned to leave. Megan wanted to put the menu down, till her eyes fell on another thing on the card. "Ma'am?" she called after the waitress. "I'd like the blueberry pancakes as well, please."

"My, my, don't you have a healthy appetite," the woman smirked. After adding it to the list she headed to the counter only to come back to the table within seconds. "Here you go...coffee and an OJ. Rest'll be out in a few minutes," she said before walking to the next table.

"Thanks." Megan reached for the coffee and took a tentative sip, swirling the hot liquid through her mouth.

At that moment Lindsey came walking out of the bathroom. She had to smirk as she watched Megan enjoying her new fix of black tar. "You sure share that caffeine gene with your aunt," she said as she sat down opposite the brunette.

"Can't help it. She told me it runs in the family," Megan replied as she put the orange juice in front of Lindsey. "I thought you'd prefer this to...black tar," she kidded.

"Thanks."

"So," Lindsey started after she'd taken a sip. "What did you order?"

"You'll see," Megan quipped before downing another gulp of coffee. Lindsey turned her head towards the counter, trying to get a glimpse of their breakfast.

"Hey, no peeking," the other girl said trying to sound sternly, though failing miserably as she saw Lindsey's pout. "You asked me to order breakfast, so let me surprise you."

"Alright," the blonde said, smirking as she locked eyes with the brunette. They stared at one another in silence, sipping their drinks as they lost themselves in each other's eyes.

A soft cough pulled them out of their thoughts and as they looked up the waitress had returned to their table, carrying three plates. The grey-haired woman put the scrambled eggs, bacon and toast down.

"Hmmm, smells good," Lindsey stated as she started to reach for one of the plates.

"Wait till you see what I ordered for you," Megan said as she noticed the waitress returning with the last plate.

"What? You're planning on eating all this by yourself?" Lindsey asked. _And remain in such a shape? _she added mentally.

"I'm willing to share," Megan started, continuing as the waitress placed the plate in front of them, "if you are."

Lindsey's eyes grew large, and her mouth started to water as the sweet smell of blueberry pancakes filled her nostrils.

"But," the brunette added smirking, "judging by the look on your face I guess that's not an option."

Lindsey looked up from the plate and smiled at her. "Of course we'll share. You're paying for it, so…" She paused as she got up and stepped to the other side of the table. "Scoot."

Megan did as she was told, quietly regarding the blonde. _Sara is absolutely right. Those Willows women definitely are a force to reckon with._

Lindsey settled next to her, grabbed a piece of toast and started munching on it. Megan merely watched the blonde, not eating any of the food. The other girl felt the brunette's gaze. Realizing she hadn't eaten anything yet she turned her attention to Megan. She forked some of the eggs and held it in front of the brunette's mouth.

As she saw the blonde's offerings, Megan suddenly realized how hungry she really was and quickly took the offered bite.

"Now you know how this works you can do the rest by yourself," Lindsey quipped.

"I think I prefer you feeding me," Megan started. "Tastes much better that way."

"Right," the blonde said. "How old did you say you were?"

"Aw, come on," Megan whined.

"We'll make a deal," Lindsey replied after a moment. She had secretly enjoyed feeding the brunette, though she didn't want Megan to know that. "First we'll eat this," she said, indicating the eggs, bacon, and toast, "and when we get to the pancakes I'll give you a hand."

Megan immediately grabbed the fork Lindsey was holding and dug in eagerly.

----

"Hmmm," Megan hummed as she closed her lips around another bite of pancake. "Best blueberry pancakes I've ever had."

"Oh really? Well maybe you should compliment the chef," Lindsey quipped. "Thank him for the tasty breakfast."

Megan placed her hand on Lindsey's thigh, her thumb starting to make caressing circles. She locked her ice blue eyes on Lindsey's green ones. "I don't think it's the chef I should thank." She leaned in and, just like the blonde had done to her, placed a soft kiss on Lindsey's cheek.

"Sweet talker." Lindsey blushed, looking away from Megan's penetrating stare.

At that moment the waitress returned. "You want a refill?" she asked, pointing to Megan's empty mug.

Megan slowly removed her hand from Lindsey's thigh, though not before giving it a last soft squeeze. "Could I get a coffee to go instead?" she asked.

"Sure." The woman smiled before she headed back to the counter.

"I'll be right back," Megan said to Lindsey and walked off to the restroom.

"Where'd your girlfriend go?" the waitress inquired as she got back with the coffee.

Lindsey practically choked in her last gulp of orange juice, almost spilling it all on the table. "She's…not…we," she stuttered, feeling like a little kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Girl, I might be old, but I am not blind," the grey-haired woman said, winking at the blushing girl.

Before Lindsey could reply, Megan reappeared and asked the waitress for the check.

----

With only five minutes left the two got back on the bus. It would take about another six hours before they'd reach San Francisco.

As they sat down in their seats again, Lindsey reached for her backpack and pulled out a book.

"Henry James, nice," Megan said as she'd caught a glimpse of the book's cover.

"He's one of my favorite authors," Lindsey stated. She traced the imprinted letters on the cover before continuing. "Sara gave me this book for my birthday."

Megan smiled. "He's one of her favorites, too. As is-"

"Edgar Allen Poe," the blonde finished.

Megan grabbed her bag and pulled out a book as well. Showing Lindsey the cover she replied, "Yep."

They both smiled, thinking the same thing. _Sara and her preference for literary birthday presents…_

"Speaking of Sara," Megan continued as she put the book away again and reached for her cell phone. "She made me promise I'd call her, I'd better do that first."

Lindsey smiled at her, then turned her focus to the book, starting with a new short story, _The Beast in the Jungle._

She tried not to eavesdrop on Megan's conversation, focusing completely on the story. Though when she felt the brunette's hand on her thigh she looked up from the book and heard Megan say her goodbyes.

As Megan locked eyes with Lindsey she quickly added, "Oh, and Sara?"

_"Yeah?"_

"I now know what you meant when you were talking about those Willows women," she stated smiling broadly at the blonde who covered her hand with her own, giving a soft squeeze. And with that said the brunette hung up.

----

_Back in Las Vegas…_

Sara stared at her phone, wondering what her niece had meant with that comment.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: CSI and its characters belong to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. Megan's mine though.

A/N: Again, I thank you all for your feedback!

**Chapter 5**

Sara had been on her way to the locker room when Megan called and now she was standing in front of her own locker. She put her cell phone away, mulling over the last thing her niece had said to her.

She removed her gun and placed it in her locker, then removed her ID from the white button down shirt she wore and put it next to her gun. She stretched the sore muscles in her shoulders. Though the shift she'd been working on had been very busy, it had been a rather productive one, for she'd been able to solve two B&Es.

Just as she'd been ready to head home, Grissom had asked her to stay for another shift. The case he'd been working on demanded an extra pair of hands. Sara, never one to turn down some extra work, had readily agreed to help him.

She started to unbutton her shirt while checking whether she'd still had her favorite formfitting black tee in her locker.

Finding said piece of clothing she smirked as she put it on. It had been her secret Santa gift last Christmas, and after grilling Greg long enough she'd found out Catherine had been her secret Santa, instantly changing her opinion. Instead of the shirt being just _nice_ it now was graded with a _beautiful_, and had become her favorite piece of clothing.

_Catherine sure has a sense of fashion, _the brunette mused. She then thought back of Megan's call. _Maybe she's found her own blonde crush... _Sara had to smile as she thought of her niece. She'd never known about Megan until last November.

One day she'd received a letter from her brother dated fourteen years ago. Michael Sidle had been her older brother. When they'd been young they'd been very close, until their mother found out about Sara's sexual preferences and kicked her out of the house at the age of sixteen. Since then Sara'd never had contact with her family anymore.

The letter Michael had written her told her about his family -his wife and daughter of then five years old, and how he'd always wished Sara to be there as well, how he wished he'd handled things differently, but that his own chance of changing this had passed. He had been battling leukemia for half a year and realized he had lost.

The letter told Sara about Megan and how he hoped Sara would meet her; to take her under her wing, becoming her role model. Because, though Sara hadn't stayed in touch with her family, Michael had followed his sister's career from a distance and knew that, even though Megan had been only five at the time, she was very much alike his kid sister, therefore she should play a role in Megan's life.

Sara had been touched by her brother's words. She'd known about her brother's death before she'd gotten the letter, accidentally stumbling across his name on the obituary page of the newspaper. She'd always been very angry at Michael; thought her brother never really cared about what had happened. But now, after all these years she'd been able to read his words of apology and felt she was finally able to put it at rest.

And so, just like Michael had asked her in the letter, she called her niece, Megan Sidle, the next day. They'd hit it off right from that very first phone call and Sara then even promised to go back to San Francisco during Christmas break.

During that week spent together, Sara had found out a lot about Megan and vice versa. And they both agreed that, just like Michael had written in the letters, that they were very much alike, and both were happy that he had given them the opportunity to get to know each other.

It had been his way of making up for the past, and Sara was glad to finally realize she still had family left who cared about her.

The sound of the locker room door opening pulled her out of her reverie. She looked up and saw Catherine walking. _She looks tired,_ Sara thought. _Probably had a tough shift…_

"Hi," she greeted as she caught Catherine's eyes.

The strawberry blonde merely nodded as she stopped in front of her locker and opened it.

Sara immediately noticed that something was wrong, her entire demeanor was a complete 180 from her normal behavior. "How's Lindsey?" Sara asked, trying to get the older woman to talk to her.

"Fine," Catherine snapped.

"Woah," the brunette replied, raising her hands in defeat. "Just making small talk here."

Catherine sighed as she sat down on the bench in the middle of the room. She rubbed her fingers across her forehead before speaking up, "I'm sorry. It's just that she…"

"Did you two have a fight?" Sara asked as she walked over to where the strawberry blonde was seated. Catherine looked up at Sara, glaring at her angrily until she saw in Sara's eyes the sincerity behind her question.

"She left Vegas."

"What? I thought she was going to start law school this Monday?"

"She changed her mind. She actually wanted to leave without me knowing, but I found her backpack fully packed, along with a bus ticket."

"Well," Sara started as she regarded the older woman. "At least you know where she's going."

"That's true," Catherine said as she looked up, her tear-filled eyes meeting Sara's dark ones. Those hazel eyes staring at her and it seemed as if they were trying to tell her something, but she could not understand what they were saying. Though, somehow it seemed familiar, and it stirred something inside her.

Catherine wiped at the tears that rolled across her cheeks. She opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind and quickly looked away. She got up from the bench, grabbed her purse out of her locker and started off.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she quipped over her shoulder as she walked out the room.

Sara was a bit befuddled by the strawberry blonde's quick exit. Though she felt the need to go after the older woman, Sara wasn't sure whether Catherine would appreciate that.

But much time to think about that she didn't get, because merely seconds after the door had closed her pager went. Checking the display she muttered, "Grissom."

She quickly grabbed her gun and ID and headed off to find her boss. This was the first time she hated the fact that she'd pull a double shift.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. Megan's mine though

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Love to hear your thoughts. Thanks!

**Chapter 6**

Sara was half way through her second shift that day, and now she was waiting for some test results, sitting in her favorite lay-out room. The table in front of her was completely filled with crime scene pictures and evidence bags while she was writing something in a file.

Looking up from the papers she noticed the clock and realized she needed her caffeine fix. After locking away the evidence, she headed for the break room.

While waiting for the coffee maker to stop percolating, Sara's mind went back to Catherine and what she'd told about Lindsey's departure.

"I wonder where she's off to," the brunette muttered to herself as she filled her mug with steaming-hot liquid.

Though Catherine had said she'd seen Lindsey's bus ticket, she hadn't mentioned the younger Willows' destination. Suddenly she heard the voice of her niece in her mind again, _"I now know what you meant when you were talking about those Willows women."_

Her investigative mind soon found the link, all pieces of the puzzle falling together.

"No way," she said, a smirk on her face as she reached for her cell phone, quickly dailing Megan's number. Just as she was almost done typing in the last number, someone entered the room. Sara looked up and was met with the sight of a certain strawberry blonde.

The brunette quickly closed her cell and turned her focus to the other woman. "Catherine? What are you doing here?"

"The house was too quiet," she sighed as she walked over to the couch and sat down. "I thought I'd better come here...catch up with some of my paperwork."

"You're missing Lindsey, huh?" Sara said as she walked over, sitting next to the older woman.

Catherine nodded. "Silly, huh?" Sapphire eyes met Sara's dark brown ones.

"No, not at all," the brunette replied as she placed her hand on Catherine's shoulder, squeezing her tentatively. As Sara realized the strawberry blonde was nos looking at her hand that still rested on her shoulder, she quickly removed it.

"So," Sara started as she fidgeted with her watch, "where's she off to?"

"San Francisco."

Sara reached for her cell phone again, earning her a strange look from the older woman. "What are you doing? You don't need to check up on her," Catherine said, anger tangible in her voice.

"It's not Lindsey I'm checking up on," Sara replied calmly.

The phone rang only once before it was answered. _"What took you so long? I thought you were one of the top puzzle-solvers of the country?"_

The easy banter between her and Megan had been instant the moment they'd met and now she could picture the grin that would probably be on the girl's face. "And here I need to correct you, Miss Sidle. That's top case-solver F.Y.I."

As Sara mentioned the name, Catherine´s eyebrow raised in question. _Miss Sidle? _

"So, how's the trip back? Much more eventful, I bet," Sara quipped, ignoring the older woman's stare.

"_Oh yes...yes it is," _Megan replied, sounding very elated.

"That's probably because of the person sitting next to you," Sara stated rather than asked.

"_Uh huh,"_ Her niece's voice suddenly sounded very absent and Sara thought she could hear Lindsey in the background.

"See?" Sara said, a little louder, hoping to get Megan's full attention again.

"_See what?" _

"I feel the urge to tell you..." the brunette said, "I told you so."

"_Yeah...yeah you did. And you were _so right."

"Well, then I wish you good luck," Sara said sincerely, a smile curling her lips.

"I don't need luck," Megan replied. "I already found it..."

This time Sara clearly heard Lindsey's giggle, followed by an 'Oompff' from Megan.

"You, Auntie Sara, on the other hand..." Megan continued.

Sara rolled her eyes. She hated it when Megan called her that, and so they'd settled on just Sara. Though every once in a while her niece thought it necessary to use the 'A'-word.

"...and use that luck yourself."

Sara looked at Catherine, who was now completely ignoring her -or at least so it seemed. The brunette knew that the older woman was eavesdropping -trying to do so unnoticed.

"Thanks," Sara replied. Suddenly an idea popped into her mind. "Megan, can I ask you something?"

"_Sure."_

"Could you hand over the phone?"

It was silent for a moment, then Megan spoke up hesitatingly, "...okay."

As she heard the ruffling sound of the phone being handed over, she held her own cell out to Catherine.

The strawberry blonde looked from the offered cell to Sara and back.

"Just take it and listen," Sara said calmly, a gentle smile on her lips.

For a few seconds longer, Catherine stared at the apparatus, then took it.

"_Hello?" _Lindsey's voice filled her ears. As she looked back at Sara, she was met by such a tender look that caused tears to well up in her eyes. _How did she- _Catherine thought, but was interrupted by her daughter's voice.

"_Sara?"_

"Lindsey," Catherine whispered, finally able to say something.

"_Mom?"_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. Megan's mine though

A/N: I'm starting to sound like a broken record, but thanks for the feedback!

**Chapter 7**

Lindsey stared at the phone in shock, then looked over at Megan. The brunette, thinking that Sara was still the one on the phone, merely shrugged at her, not knowing why it might be that Sara wants to talk to her.

Her mother's voice pulled Lindsey's attention back to the cell. _"Yes, Lindsey. It's me." _

"Mom, hi. Listen I…I…" Lindsey started, but then hesitated how to continue. She wanted to tell her mother she was sorry about leaving the way she had, though, the mild fear and panic that had settled in her entire body caused her to be unable to utter another word.

The blonde felt Megan's hand reach for hers and entwined their fingers. The comforting squeeze from the other girl calmed Lindsey down. Locking eyes with Megan, Lindsey realized she was glad she hadn't missed out on this trip.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Mom, I'm sorry about-" Lindsey finally started, but was interrupted by Catherine.

"_It's okay, Lindsey. I understand why you wanted to go, but what I don't understand is why you didn't just tell me." _

The words registered in Lindsey's mind; the sad undertone in her mother's voice clearly noticeable. A single tear found its way across the young Willows' cheek. "I'm sorry about leaving the way I did," the blonde started again.

As she looked at Megan she was met with such tenderness that it overwhelmed her completely. The brunette let go of her hand and reached up to wipe away the remnants of the salty drop that still stained her cheek. Lindsey leaned into Megan's touch, then smiled broadly as she continued, "But I'm not sorry about going on this trip."

"_I know," _Catherine replied. _"So…Where are you now?"_

"We're almost at San Francisco. About thirty minutes of travelling left before-"

"_Hold on. Who's _we_?"_

Lindsey had to smile. She knew her mother would pick up on that. "Megan and I," she replied, looking into ice blue eyes.

That answer caused some uproar. Listening carefully she heard her mother muttering to Sara. Holding the phone in between the two of them Lindsey let Megan listen along to the other women's conversation as well.

"_Do you know this Megan Linds' talking about?"_

"_She's my niece."_

"_Your _niece_?"_

"_Yes. Megan is my brother's only child."_

"_Brother?!?"_

"_Yes, brother."_

Both of the girls sniggered as they heard Catherine grilling Sara with tons of questions. Though suddenly the tone of the older women's conversation became more strained.

"_Why did you never tell me you had a brother? Or a niece for that matter?"_

Hearing the desperate sigh from Sara, Lindsey decided it was time to break in. "Mom," Lindsey said as she tried to get her mother's attention, knowing how she could get when she found out something new -especially when it had to do with a certain female co-worker of her.

"Mom!"

"_Yeah?"_

"Stop interrogating Sara. She's not a suspect of one of your cases." Lindsey laughed as she heard a mumbled apology.

"_Where will you be staying once you get to San Francisco?"_

"Megan offered me to stay with her," Lindsey replied as she rested her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"_Good," _Catherine replied immediately. _"Will you call me when you get there?" _

"Sure," the blonde said. Just as she was about to end the conversation, she remembered the note she'd found in her bag. "Oh, and mom?"

"_Yes, Linds?"_

"Thanks for the n-"

But before she could finish her sentence she felt like she was being catapulted out of her chair, pushed into Megan. Total chaos overtook the bus, people as well as bags being thrown through the vehicle. Several of the bus' windows broke, the shatters flying everywhere.

After skidding a few feet on its side, the bus finally came to a halt. Lindsey felt a throbbing pain in her head and entire right side of her body. She looked for Megan, and started to panic when at first she couldn't find her. Suddenly her eyes caught a glimpse of the other girl's dark curls. Megan had been thrown two rows down the aisle, and, from what Lindsey could see, she appeared to be unconscious.

Lindsey carefully started to crawl her way over to Megan. She felt something trickling along the side of her head and as she reached up and touched her fingers to it she felt a warm stickiness spread across her hand. Pulling back her hand she saw her hand was covered with blood.

_Not important, _she thought, trying to ignore the pain wrecking through her body. All she wanted and needed now was to get to Megan. As quickly as she could she found her way through the debris -the crashed bus reminding her of the car-crash she'd been in years ago.

"Megan?" The blonde stretched her arm and was just able to touch Megan's left leg. Tugging a little at Megan's leg she tried to wake her, but to no avail. The brunette was knocked out cold.

"No…No…No" Lindsey started to sob as Megan didn't respond.

People started screaming and the last thing Lindsey saw before she slipped into unconsciousness as well, was the cell phone that she still clutched in her hand.

"_Li... wha…pened?"_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. Megan's mine though

A/N: Thank you all very much for the feedback!

**Chapter 8**

Catherine heard a loud crashing sound, then the connection seemed to be lost, mostly static reaching her ears. Though when she heard some screams breaking through the crackling she knew the phone still transmitted some sounds.

She stood up, distress taking over. What she'd heard didn't predict any good. She started to pace in front of Sara who was still seated on the couch.

"Lindsey? What happened?"

She hoped her daughter would be able to hear her, but as there came on reply from Lindsey she feared the worst.

"What's going on?" Sara asked as she got up as well and stepped in front of the strawberry blonde, effectively stopping Catherine's pacing.

"The bus..." Catherine started, "it...they..." She couldn't finish her sentence as she started to sob.

"No!" Sara took the cell phone, listened to it and heard the vague sound of sirens through the crackling static. Though she could feel panic trying to rear its head, Sara knew how to keep her calm and turned to Catherine. "Did Lindsey tell you where they were?"

"She...she said they were thirty minutes from San Francisco," the strawberry blonde replied.

"Alright," Sara said as she started to think of what to do next. As she noticed the look of despair in Catherine's sapphire eyes she took a step closer and reached out for the older woman, placing her hand on Catherine's shaking shoulder.

Giving her a soft squeeze, Sara spoke up, "We'll go to them right away. I'm going to make some phone calls then we'll take the first flight down there."

"I'm so scared she's...she's..." Catherine stuttered as she pulled Sara close, embracing the taller woman to get all the comfort she so desperately needed at that moment.

"Shh," Sara started. "I know how you feel right now, believe me I do. But Lindsey and Megan need us to pull ourselves together. We're going to find them don't worry, they'll be alright," the brunette said as her hand started to trace comforting circles across Catherine's back.

"How can you be so sure?" Catherine asked as she pulled back a bit and looked into Sara's dark eyes -the unshed tears noticeable in them.

"I can't," Sara replied, shaking her head and avoiding Catherine's eyes, "but I have to...For Megan, for Lindsey...and for you."

Catherine looked at Sara. She could feel the small tremble in the brunette's strong arms. "And for yourself," the strawberry blonde whispered.

Sara looked up into Catherine's eyes and merely nodded before letting go of the older woman. She wasn't sure if Lindsey or Megan would hear her, but before ending the call she said, "Hang on Megan, Lindsey, we're on our way." She then hung up, only to dial another number.

While the brunette waited for the phone to be answered she asked Catherine to inform Grissom and then to meet her in the parking lot. Catherine nodded, wiped at her eyes, grabbed her bag, and headed for Grissom's office, leaving Sara behind in the break room.

Just as Sara was about to hang up, the phone was finally answered.

"_Yeah?" _

"It's me. I need a favor."

----

Sara had been able to get two seats for them on the very first flight down there, and now, thirty minutes later the two women were seated in an airplane on their way to San Francisco. Now the one and a half hours of dreadful waiting had started and both of them were becoming very restless.

Grissom had been very understanding and had offered to try and find out more about a possible bus crash near San Francisco. Since Sara knew which bus Megan had been on, she was able to give their boss a bit more information which he used to track them down.

Catherine stared out of the window, not really seeing the clouds they passed through. Normally flying didn't bother her but now, being in the uncertainty about Lindsey's well-being, the strawberry blonde was on edge.

Sara noticed the older woman's nervous tapping of her feet and saw the death-grip she applied on the arm rest. Reaching out she covered Catherine's hand with hers.

"Grissom will call as soon as he has news," the brunette said softly.

Catherine turned tear-filled sapphire eyes to Sara. "I know, but the waiting...it seems to take hours," she said as she turned her hand and entwined their fingers.

Sara didn't utter a word, the small touch saying all that the strawberry blonde needed. Never had she turned to Sara for comfort, but at that moment she wished she'd done so sooner, for the brunette seemed to be the most caring person in the world. Even though Sara herself was worried about her niece, Catherine was surprised by her calmness and by her ability to pass that on to the strawberry blonde.

Catherine started at their hands, and just as she turned to look at Sara, the brunette's cell phone started to ring.

"Sidle."

"_It's Grissom. Listen, I've got some information. There was indeed a crash just outside of San Francisco. The bus was hit by a truck that ran a red light. The SFPD told me that four persons died on impact, eight have major injuries, sixteen minor ones. All passengers have been brought to the UCSF Medical Center," Grissom said sternly._

"Any information on who-"

"_No," _Grissom interrupted. _"I'm sorry, Sara, but the fatalities have not been identified yet."_

"I understand," Sara replied.

"_I'll call as soon as I know more."_

"Alright." Sara sighed as she started to think about how to tell this to Catherine. "Thanks, Grissom." She ended the call and put her cell away, then turned to the strawberry blonde who was still watching her carefully.

Catherine could see in Sara's eyes that the news Grissom had told her wasn't good. She also noticed the hesitation in the dark eyes that were staring at her. She gave Sara's hand a squeeze. "Please, Sara. Just tell me."

Sara took a deep breath, then shared with the strawberry blonde what Grissom had just told her.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. Megan's mine though...as is Sam.

A/N: Thank you all for the feedback. You guys rock!

**Chapter 9**

Lindsey lay on a gurney. She felt someone beside her. "Good," she heard a voice say as her eyes were pulled open and a bright light shone in her eyes.

"Now try to focus," the same voice said.

Lindsey felt a throbbing pain in her head and as she tried to sit up she was pushed back by two strong hands.

"No, you need to stay down."

Lindsey complied and turned her head to the side to see where the voice came from. Finally she was able to see the person who the voice belonged to.

"Hey," the woman said. "I'm Sam. Can you tell me your name?"

"Lin…Lindsey Willows."

"Hi Lindsey. You're going to be alright. Do you remember what happened?" the paramedic asked as she checked the girl's pulse.

"We were in a bus…" Suddenly it all came back to the blonde and again she tried to sit up. "Megan. Where is she?"

"Calm down, Lindsey," the paramedic said. "You need to stay still. You've got a head injury."

The young Willows' woman reached up to feel her head. When she touched her left brow she yelled out in pain. Though it wasn't her head that hurt…

"And you've broken a few fingers of you left hand," Sam smiled ruefully.

"Where's Megan?" Lindsey asked again. The last thing she remembered about the brunette was that she didn't respond when she'd called for her. "She was with me on the bus…Megan Sidle. Have you seen her?"

The blonde was on the verge of going into shock and the paramedic had to put in a lot of effort to get her to stay on the gurney. "Calm down," Sam said again. "Tell me what she looks like."

"Brown, curly hair," Lindsey started. "Blue eyes. About my height and my age. She sat beside me on the bus," she said, her voice wavering.

"I'm sorry," the paramedic replied, shaking her head. "I haven't seen her." She reached up for some gauze so that she could clean up the wound on Lindsey's forehead.

"Please," the girl started as she grabbed the woman's arm. "I need to know. She…we…" She started to sob uncontrollably before she could finish the words she'd wanted to say.

"Once we're at the hospital I'll see if I can find out more for you," the woman replied while she fastened the brace around Lindsey's neck. It was only then that Lindsey fully realized she was in the back of a moving ambulance, on her way to the hospital.

After five minutes they arrived at the hospital and Lindsey was brought to the ER. Sam told the doctor all information she had on Lindsey's vitals and injuries as the man started to check her. Then the paramedic turned to Lindsey and bent down so that Lindsey could see her.

"I'll go see if I can find out where Megan is."

"Thank you," Lindsey replied softly, tears still rolling silently across her cheeks.

"I'll be back in a few. Hang in there," the paramedic said as she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder before leaving the room.

Then the doctor spoke up, "Hi, Miss Willows. I'm doctor Fredricks. I need you to listen to me, alright?"

"Yes," the blonde whispered.

"Good. I need to check your neck so you'll have to keep your head still," the man said as he started to open the neck-brace. "Don't move."

"Al…alright," Lindsey stuttered.

----

Thirty minutes later Lindsey was in a bed in another room. She'd suffered minor injuries, the cut in her forehead had been superficial despite the amount of bloodloss. Her hand, indeed, had been fractured –two of her metacarpals as well as her middle and ring finger were broken and now her left hand was in a plaster cast.

She had to stay for a few hours for observation, then –if everything was alright- she would be released.

In the same room she was in were three other persons, all of them had been passengers on the bus and all had suffered minor injuries.

However, Lindsey still hadn't seen Megan, and was worried about her. Sam hadn't been back to see her either. She closer her eyes, taking a deep breath as she felt a new wave of tears well up in her eyes.

"Hey." Suddenly Sam's voice filled her ears. Lindsey opened her eyes again and found the paramedic sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"How are you?" Sam started.

Lindsey merely looked at the woman, noticing in her eyes that something was wrong. "Please," she started, her voice no more than a whisper. "Just tell me where she is."

Sam raked a hand through her short, blonde hair. This was one thing of her field of work she'd never get used to. "She's in surgery right now," Sam started. "She's suffered internal injuries. I'm sorry, Lindsey," she continued as she took the girl's hand, "but things aren't looking too well."

Lindsey gasped, salty drops falling like waterfalls, staining her cheeks again. _Oh God no. I can't lose you. Not when I just found you._ The silent tears turned into loud sobs. "Can…can I see…see her?"

Sam shook her head. "Once she gets out of surgery she'd be placed at the ICU."

"Please," Lindsey begged. "I need her…I mean…I need to see her," she quickly said, avoiding the paramedic's eyes.

"It's okay," Sam smiled as she stroked the girl's upper arm. Suddenly the paramedic's pager went. She checked the display then said, "I need to make a phone call. Then I'll ask if there's more info on your girlfriend."

Lindsey was surprised by the paramedic's words, but soon realized how right the words had been.

_My girlfriend._

"Thanks," she muttered to the woman's retreating back.

"No problem," Sam replied, winking at the girl before she vanished into the hallway.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. Megan and Sam are mine though.

A/N: Thank you all very much for the feedback!

**Chapter 10 **

Sara and Catherine entered the UCSF Medical Center, still not knowing whether Lindsey and Megan were alright.

"I'll ask at the nurse's station," Catherine said as she pointed to the desk. It was the first thing she'd said after Sara had told her the information Grissom had been able to find out.

Sara nodded at the strawberry blonde, then, as her cell phone started to ring, she saw on the display that it was Grissom. "Yes?" she asked, her voice sounding strained.

"Megan and Lindsey both are still alive," Grissom stated. "The casualties have been identified, neither of the girls being one of them."

Sara let out a breath -only then realizing she'd stopped breathing when she'd answered the call. At that moment Catherine came walking back. They're both alive," the brunette immediately said.

Catherine nodded, though didn't seem to be relieved. Sara looked into the older woman's sapphire eyes and saw the emotional turmoil in them. "I gotta go, Grissom," she quickly said before snapping her cell shut. "What's the matter?" she continued. "They're both alright."

Catherine took a step towards the taller woman, stopping right in front of her. "No, Sara," the strawberry blonde said. "We don't know yet."

"What do you mean...is Lindsey-"

"It's not Linds," Catherine interrupted, shaking her head. "It's Megan."

Sara felt her previous calmness starting to crumble. She clenched her fists at her sides, a wave of anger and helplessness coursing through her veins. "No," she stated harshly as she avoided Catherine's eyes.

Catherine reached for the taller woman. "She's in surgery at the moment, she has multiple internal injuries," she started as she pulled Sara's rigid body into a tight embrace. "They told me she..."

"What?" Sara asked as she stepped out of the strawberry blonde's reach, again sounding harsh.

"They're not sure whether she'll make it through surgery." Catherine didn't let herself be put off by the brunette's angry demeanor and reached for her again, taking Sara's clenched fists in her hands, softly caressing its back. "Let's go to the waiting area."

Sara visibly relaxed at the older woman's simple caress. "Sorry," she muttered, avoiding Catherine's eyes in shame. It didn't happen often that she felt this angry...this out of control.

"What about Lindsey?" Sara asked as Catherine guided her towards the elevators. But even before the strawberry blonde could reply, the brunette continued, "We'll go check on her first."

Catherine was about to argue about this, but as she saw the pleading look in Sara's eyes she knew that it wasn't what the brunette needed at the moment. "Alright," she replied as she took Sara's hand and pulled her into the elevator that had just arrived.

Lindsey'd been placed in a room on the third floor while the operating room where Megan still was, was situated on the fourth floor, so their first stop would be the third floor. Sara held Catherine's hand firmly clasped in her own, the dam she'd built around her emotions starting to crumble.

Catherine, though glad to know Lindsey was okay, didn't feel relieved -far from it even. The pain she'd seen in the younger woman's eyes she'd been able to feel for herself. She realized that if the situation had been the other way around, Sara would have been there for her as well. So, now she'd give the brunette all the support and comfort she had.

Sara looked at Catherine as she felt a small squeeze. The small, wordless action did her good. It gave her back some of her strenght. She smiled a rueful smile and returned the gesture.

The door slid open and the two women quickly headed for the room where Lindsey was, their hands still linked; the comfort still shared.

As they reached the room, they noticed that Lindsey was sleeping. There were bandages on her head, her hand was in a cast, and a woman was sitting in the chair beside her bed, holding her hand.

Catherine immediately walked over to the bed and glared at the short-haired blonde. "Who are you?"

Sara stopped beside Catherine and was the first to notice the woman's uniform. She placed her hand on the strawberry blonde's upper arm, trying to somewhat restrain her. "Catherine," she started. But before she could finish her sentence, Lindsey woke up.

The younger Willows woman looked at the hand that covered hers as all that had happened came back to her. She smiled at Sam and noticed that there were other people standing beside her bed.

Green eyes blinked a few times, then settled on Catherine. "Mom," Lindsey sighed as she spotted her mother. She tried to sit up, reaching for her mother.

"Linds." Catherine carefully embraced her daughter, kissing her forehead. "I'm so glad you're okay," she said as she pulled her daughter closer.

"Mom," Lindsey replied in a small voice. "Meg...Megan...she's..." Tears started to well up again and as she spotted Sara she couldn't stop them from falling.

Catherine held her daughter's shaking body. "Shh, sweety. Calm down."

"She's...still in surgery. It's..." Lindsey said in between sobs. "it's..." The girl couldn't utter the words she'd been told by Sam half an hour ago.

Sam, who had vacated the chair, looked from mother to daughter. As she saw the pleading look in Lindsey's eyes she wordlessly understood what the girl asked. She cleared her throat and spoke up, "Her friend Megan suffered major internal injuries. She has a ruptured spleen, a perforated lung, and was unconscious when they brought her here."

Even before Sam had finished explaining about Megan's conditions Sara had exited the room in a hurry.

Catherine at first didn't notice Sara's hasty exit, though when Sam started to head after the brunette, Catherine stopped her.

"I'll go after her," the strawberry blonde said as she looked at Lindsey. The younger Willows woman nodded at her mother, wiping away the tears that stained her cheeks. "Will you please stay with her till I get back?" Catherine asked of the paramedic, not even awaiting the answer.

Sam nodded. "Sure," she said as she stepped back to the bed and watched the older woman head after the brunette.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: CSI and its characters belong to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. Megan and Sam are mine though

A/N: Readers and reviewers, thank you all very much for taking interest in this story!

**Chapter 11**

Catherine headed after the brunette, finding her just outside the room. Sara had her head leaning against the wall and her shoulders were shaking slightly. She felt the younger woman's pain, the pain she herself had felt before she'd known Lindsey had only suffered minor injuries.

She reached out and carefully placed her hand on Sara's shoulder, expecting the taller woman to tense up immediately.

"Leave me be," the brunette said sternly.

"Sara, I-"

"Catherine, please," Sara replied, her back still turned to the strawberry blonde. "Just leave me alone."

Sara's walls were crumbling and she didn't want Catherine to see her when she'd lose her controls. Even though she felt that things had definitely changed between the two of them, the brunette wasn't sure she could share all her feelings with Catherine –somehow she felt the need to be on guard.

Catherine was perplexed by Sara's words, though didn't let that stop her. She stepped even closer and embraced the taller woman, pulling the lean frame against her own body. "No, Sara. I won't. You were there for me when I needed you, now let me help you."

Sara tried to get out of Catherine's grasp, but the strawberry blonde only held her tighter. "No, Catherine."

"Sara, please. Don't shut me out…I thought we…I thought there-"

"Well you thought wrong," Sara snapped as she finally managed to break away from Catherine's embrace. "Go back to your daughter. _She_'s the one who needs you, I don't."

"Fine," Catherine replied, anger building up inside of her as she noticed the blank, emotionless look on Sara's face. "If that's what you want." She turned and headed back for Lindsey's room, not looking back at the brunette –not seeing the tears that rolled across Sara's cheeks.

----

Lindsey was just asking Sam to go and find out whether there was news on Megan's situation as her mother entered the room again –immediately noticing the angry look on her mother's face.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Lindsey started as she took Catherine's hand. "Where's Sara?"

"She's going to see Megan," the strawberry blonde replied quietly, trying to keep her calm.

"I want to see her too," Lindsey said as she tried to get out of her bed, but was stopped by her mother and Sam.

"You can't go there. You need to stay in bed," Catherine said softly, raking her hand through her daughter's blonde tresses, hoping to calm her down.

"I don't care," the young Willows woman said as she flung her legs out of bed and tried to stand on her wobbly feet.

"Hang on," Sam said as she put her hands on Lindsey's shoulders, stopping the girl. "I'll get you a wheelchair."

"Thank you," the blonde replied, locking eyes with the paramedic. Sam nodded, then disappeared into the hallway.

Lindsey looked over at her mother and noticed that the anger had turned into hurt. "Don't let her stop you. She needs you now, just like you need her."

Catherine's sapphire eyes met Lindsey's green ones. "You know?"

"Come on Mom, I'm not blind…nor stupid," the blonde replied. "She likes you too, you know," she added, still staring at her mother intently.

"And how do you know _that_?" Catherine asked.

"Megan," Lindsey answered sighing deep.

"You've become fast friends with Sara's niece."

"Mom," the young Willows woman started, "we're more than friends."

Catherine quirked an eyebrow as her daughter's words registered in her mind. Just as she wanted to ask her about it, the door opened and Sam walked in, pushing a wheelchair in front of her.

"Okay," the paramedic said as she stopped next to the bed. She raised the girl from the bed and placed her in the wheelchair, then crouched in front of her. "Listen up. Megan's out of surge-"

"Is she alright?" Lindsey interrupted.

"She's in the ICU. Surgery itself went well, however, she's still in a coma," Sam said, placing a comforting hand on the girl's knee. "You can sit with her for a few minutes."

"Thank you," the blonde replied. She looked over her shoulder, towards her mother, then spoke up again. "You need to find Sara, tell her Megan's out of surgery…"

"You mean the tall brunette?" Sam asked as she stood back up. As she saw Lindsey nod, she continued. "She's already there."

Lindsey focused on her mother again. "You need her too…just like I need Megan. You just have to show her."

Catherine smiled a little as she placed her hand Lindsey's shoulder, giving her a soft squeeze. "You're right. Let's go," she merely said as she looked down at her girl. "Whereto?" the strawberry blonde asked as she locked eyes with the paramedic.

"Follow me," Sam replied.

----

The three women arrived at the fifth floor, where the ICU was situated. Rolling out of the elevator, they headed for room 522 –the room where Megan had been placed. Sam opened the door, allowing Lindsey and Catherine to pass, then turned to leave.

"Sam," Lindsey started as she noticed the short-haired blonde was about to walk off. "Don't go."

Both the paramedic as well as Catherine quirked an eyebrow, but neither spoke a word as Catherine pushed the wheelchair further into the room. As the two Willows women stopped beside the bed, Sam had found a spot at the back of the room.

Lindsey gasped when she saw Megan's battered appearance. There were scrapes and bruises covering her face, a line of stitches covering her cheek. Several machines were beeping, IVs were dripping, and a nurse was just finishing redressing the wound on Megan's left side.

She then turned to look at Sara who sat beside the bed, staring blankly at her niece's sleeping form the steady rhythm of her rising and falling chest the only movement the curly-haired brunette made.

Suddenly troubled, dark brown eyes met her tear-filled, green ones. "I'll leave you two alone," Sara said as she vacated her chair, ignoring Catherine, and giving Sam merely a curt nod. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

The blonde turned to look over her shoulder and locked eyes with her mother, wordlessly indicating that she should go after her.

Catherine gave her daughter's shoulder a squeeze, then headed after the tall brunette.

Turning back to Megan, Lindsey carefully reached for the girl's hand, taking it in hers and bending down to place a soft kiss on the palm of her hand. On the way over, Sam had already explained that though Megan was still in a coma, she could hear everything around her and that Lindsey should talk to her to try to get her to wake up. "Hey," she said, smiling through tears, "it's me."

She waited for Megan to reply, but to no avail.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. Megan and Sam are mine though.

A/N: Thank you all so much for the feedback!

**Chapter 12**

Catherine found Sara sitting in a chair near Megan's room. The brunette had her head in her hands, her fingers massaging her temples. As Catherine got closer Sara sat back up, staring at her intently. She seemed calm, but Catherine knew better. Little hints gave away the nervousness that had filled Sara's body; the tapping of her left foot, her fidgeting fingers, the look in her eyes.

The strawberry blonde walked over and sat down next to Sara. Sara's demeanor changed to hostile again, and as she was about to speak up Catherine interrupted, "No matter what you say or do, I won't go."

She reached for Sara's hand and pulled it into her lap entwining their fingers. At first Sara didn't respond at all, just stared at their hands, then all of a sudden it seemed as though the dams broke and she started to cry, tears running down her cheeks uncontrollably.

Catherine pulled her close, putting her arm around the brunette's shoulder. Sara held on tightly to the older woman. "Catherine...I…I…" she stuttered in between sobs.

"Hush, it's okay…Let it all out," the strawberry blonde said before placing a soft kiss on Sara's forehead. "I got you."

"I'm sorry," Sara said after a few minutes, still sobbing and holding on tightly to Catherine.

"It's okay," the older woman started, "but next time, please don't push me away." She let her hand pass through Sara's hair. "I thought we…" she said, but as she felt the brunette tense she quickly added, "Never mind."

Sara pulled back and looked into Catherine's sapphire eyes. "No," she started, shaking her head once before continuing. "I _do_ mind. You are right." She smiled a little through her tears as the older woman's eyebrows raised in surprise.

As one drop found its path down the brunette's cheek, Catherine reached up and wiped away the remnants with her thumb. Unconsciously, she was leaning closer to Sara. Her breath already caressed the brunette's lips and seconds before their lips would meet they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

They sat back up quickly, careful to avoid one another's eyes. Sam was standing in front of them, a bemused little smirk on her lips. "Someone asked for you," the paramedic stated.

Both Sara and Catherine looked at the short-haired blonde questioningly.

"Megan?" Sara inquired as she quickly vacated her chair.

Sam nodded, "She just woke up."

"Wow…that's wonderful," Sara said as she took a step towards Megan's room then stopped and turned back to Catherine, holding out her hand for the strawberry blonde to take. Wordlessly, Catherine took hold of the brunette's hand, linking their fingers. Hand in hand they followed the paramedic back to Megan's room.

----

Lindsey was holding on to Megan's hand, their fingers entwined. Tears of happiness were rolling across her cheeks. As she had been talking to the brunette, she'd suddenly thought she'd felt a soft squeeze in her hand and as she looked closer she saw she'd been right because Megan squeezed her hand again.

The blonde had immediately warned Sam, who did a quick check to see whether Megan was really waking up. The paramedic had set off to inform the doctor, then on her way back stopped to get Sara and Catherine.

"Megan, I'm here. It's me Lindsey," she said as she got out of her chair and leaned over to her girlfriend.

The younger Willows woman caressed Megan's face, placing a brown lock behind Megan's ear. Megan opened her eyes and Lindsey greeted her with a softly whispered 'Hey'. Suddenly Megan became restless, and started to trash violently, one hand grasping for the tube that was put in her throat to help her breath, the other reaching for her eyes.

"Megan, calm down," Lindsey started, very concerned at the violent behavior of the brunette.

At that moment the doctor came walking in, Sara, Catherine and Sam in tow.

Sara spotted Megan was trying to pull out the tube and clawing at her eyes. "What's wrong with her?"

Catherine noticed how upset Lindsey was, staring at Megan in shock, and so, quickly walked over, gathering her daughter in her arms as the doctor started to examine the other girl.

"The tube is irritating her, I'll remove it now I know she's awake. She's able to breathe on her own again," the doctor said as he started to work on the curly-haired brunette.

"Why is she…" Lindsey started, but couldn't finish as she was interrupted by Megan's croaking voice.

"Lin…Lindsey?" the brunette asked.

"I'm here," Lindsey replied as she stepped back to the bed, and took Megan's hand.

The brunette turned her head to Lindsey, but it seemed as though she wasn't exactly looking at her. Then she spoke up again, "Sara, are you there?"

Lindsey looked at Megan questioningly. Something was wrong…Suddenly it dawned upon her. "Megan," she started carefully, "Can you s-"

"No, I can't," the brunette interrupted harshly, her voice back to normal again.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. Megan and Sam are mine though.

A/N: Thank you all for the feedback! Glad you like it!

**Chapter 13**

Sara, Catherine, and Lindsey were sent out of Megan's room as the doctor started to order all sorts of tests. After Sam had rolled Lindsey out of the room she had excused herself, needing to leave because she had to get some rest before her next shift would start, but not before promising Lindsey she'd be back.

The women were back at the chairs in the hallway again, all three waiting agitatedly for the results of the tests. Lindsey was fidgeting with the padding for the armrest of her wheelchair, different feelings causing internal turmoil.

She felt angry, because of the idiot who crashed his truck into the bus. She felt relief, because Megan had awoken. But most of all she felt scared.

Scared because Megan couldn't see, and because of the reaction it had evoked from the brunette –A really logical reaction, even Lindsey realized that. Still, it scared her a bit to see such a change in the girl she cared for.

The few minutes the curly-haired girl had been lucid her demeanor had been really down. Angry even. The snappy replies had scared Lindsey. Though, now she was more afraid of Megan losing her sight forever.

_She'll never… _Lindsey started in her mind, but even in her thoughts she couldn't finish.

----

Megan felt someone reaching out and touching her face. She even felt someone open her eyelid.

"As I told you just before," she snapped at the person's direction, "I can't see that stupid light you're probably waving in front of me."

The doctor continued his assessment, ignoring the girl's comment. "Order an MRI," he said to a nurse.

"Why?" Megan asked, sounding irritated.

"Because I want to know whether your brain has suffered from your coma. Though you woke up and most physical abilities are alright, there's something wrong with your eyes."

"Really?" Megan replied harshly. "Geeh, and you had to study, what, like, eight years to be able to make this diagnosis?"

"Alright," the doctor started sternly as he let go of Megan's face. "If you want to play it that way…I think the trauma you suffered to your head caused an internal hemorrhage at the occipital lobe, causing blindness, which hopefully will only be temporarily. The MRI will show the exact location of the hemorrhage and will show whether we need to operate again."

The brunette rolled her face away from where the doctor's voice had came from, her eyes as if staring out of the window –though the way they were moving around unfocused making it clear they didn't register a thing.

----

An hour had passed before Sara, Lindsey, and Catherine were allowed back in the room. The youngest Willows woman sat beside the bed, looking at the sleeping form of Megan. The MRI had exhausted the brunette so, that even before she was brought back to her room, she'd been fast asleep.

When they'd rolled Megan back into her room, the doctor had informed the three waiting women that the MRI had shown a small swelling at the back of the girl's brain. There were remnants of a small bleeding which had by long stopped, and there was no need for them to operate on her again. As far as they could assess now, the blindness would, indeed, be temporary.

All three had been very relieved when they heard the doctor's words, and couldn't wait to get to Megan's side again.

Sara had pushed Lindsey's wheelchair next to the bed, then offered Catherine the chair standing next to it.

The tall brunette stood at the foot of the bed, looking at her niece. Her mind set at ease as she noticed the calm look on Megan's face. The sleeping girl looked really peaceful, and if it hadn't been for the bandages at her sides and the bleeping of the machines next to her bed, she seemed just fine.

Sara knew better…

Her niece would have a long road to recovery once she'd get out of this hospital, and Sara made a promise to herself that she'd do everything within her possibility to help Megan.

Catherine looked up from where she was seated, regarding the tall woman. She noticed the look of determination in Sara's dark brown eyes –a look she knew so well, and knew, even without the brunette having to utter one word, what was on her mind.

She stood up from her chair and walked over to Sara, stopping behind her and pulling her back into an embrace. She felt Sara tense up at first, though soon the brunette relaxed and leaned back into the comforting arms of the strawberry blonde. Catherine rested her head on the taller woman's shoulder and watched the two girls quietly.

They would get through this.

Together.

**----**

Megan opened her eyes, but everything around her stayed covered in darkness. Closing and opening them once again and realizing it didn't have any effect, it finally dawned upon her what had happened.

Feeling a hand covering hers, Megan turned her head to the side, as if to see who was there. She didn't need her eyes to tell her Lindsey was sitting next to her bed.

"Lindsey," Megan whispered.

The blonde had dosed off, just as Sara, who'd been ushered into the other chair while Catherine had gone off to get something to eat.

Lindsey looked up and saw the blue eyes of Megan looking in her direction. "I'm here," she replied, squeezing the curly-haired girl's hand softly.

"Lindsey…" Megan started again, her voice sounding fragile and scared. "Will I…Will I ever see again?"

The young blonde got out of the wheelchair and leaned closer to Megan. She reached out her hand, fingers tracing the brunette's face, caressing the soft skin. "The doctor said it's a temporary thing," Lindsey started. "God, I'm so glad to see you're okay," she sighed as she rested her forehead against Megan's.

"Wish I could say the same," the brunette replied sarcastically.

"Oh, Megan, I'm sorry," Lindsey apologized as she realized what she'd exactly said. "I-"

"Forget it," Megan interrupted as she reached out for the blonde. "I'm glad you're alright as well." She let her fingers glide through the blonde's hair, stopping as she reached the other girl's neck, then pulled her in, pressing their lips together in a searching, soft kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. Megan and Sam are mine though

A/N: Thank you all very much for the feedback! Sorry for the long wait, RL got in the way.

**Chapter 14**

Sara, sitting in a chair at the back of the room, watched the girls silently, a small smile gracing her lips as she saw the tender exchange between the two of them.

_Funny_, she thought, _How people find each other in times of need._

Just last week, during her stay at Sara's , Megan had told her that she'd been feeling rather lonely ever since she'd told her mother about her sexuality and was informed that she –just as Sara had been told by _her_ mother- wasn't welcome anymore. Fortunately for Megan, college had then started and so she had found her place there.

Around that time, Sara had also contacted her and so she found someone who wanted to know her, who cared about her. Someone who she could share everything and anything with.

Sara had been surprised at first about how quick they'd become so close, as if she'd been in Megan's life since the girl's birth. From the very first time she'd met her niece, Sara knew she'd be honored to fulfill Michael's request.

She glanced at the girls as she noticed Lindsey caressing Megan's face, leaning in to give her another kiss. Sara smiled again. Despite the fact that this wasn't the way things should've started out, she was relieved to see the bond between Megan and Lindsey.

At that moment, Catherine walked back into the room, holding two Styrofoam cups. Behind her, Sam entered as well.

"Hey," the strawberry blonde greeted as she walked over to Sara and noticed a light blush on Lindsey's cheeks. Catherine handed the brunette one of the Styrofoam cups. She knew that both Sara as well as Lindsey otherwise wouldn't get anything to eat and so, had brought along something from the hospital's cafeteria. "Make sure you eat it all," she said, her concern for the other woman noticeable in her voice.

Sara looked at her, her eyes betraying some of the emotions inside. Her own thought can back in mind…_Funny how people find each other in times of need._ She smiled gratefully at the older woman and opened the box, the smell of potato-vegetable soup filling her nose.

Catherine then turned her attention to her daughter and Megan, both of the girls with knowing smirks on their faces. Ignoring the looks they gave her, she handed Lindsey the other cup. "Same goes for you, Linds."

The younger Willows woman nodded as she gratefully took the offered soup.

Sam stood at the foot of the bed. "How are you feeling?" she asked the curly-haired brunette.

"Alright…better now that you're all here again," Megan trailed off as she leaned to Lindsey.

"I just met Doctor Fredricks and he said he was waiting on the results of your blood to come in and would meet with us in a few minutes," Sam said as she looked from the two young women to Sara and Catherine. The strawberry blonde had sat down on the armrest, her arm around Sara's shoulder, looking at the brunette.

The vibe the paramedic got from those two was exactly the same as the two younger counterparts. She smiled as she caught the loving looks both of the Willows women were sending the Sidle girls.

----

_A few minutes later…_

The Doctor walked over to the bed and did some final checks. Megan's oxygen level was good, her pulse was beating strong. Her blood pressure was a little low, but it had improved considerably over the last hour and a half.

"Alright," he spoke up as he hung his stethoscope around his neck again. "There is no need to keep you on the ICU anymore. I'll arrange your transfer."

"Can we stay here overnight?" Sara asked, not wanting to leave her niece's side.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Doctor Fredricks replied. "There simply is no room for you, sorry."

Catherine squeezed Sara's shoulder, trying to get her attention. "Maybe we could get a room at a hotel nearby?"

"I don't want to go," Lindsey said, clamping onto Megan's hand.

"Sweety," Catherine started, but as she saw her daughter's eyes and noticed the determinate look in them, she knew it was no use to argue. She completely understood Lindsey's reluctance to leave Megan's side.

Sara regarded the girls, then turned and faced the Doctor. "There's room for one person, right?"

The Doctor looked around the room, noticing the sad looks all around. "I think that can be arranged."

The tall brunette nodded. "Good. We'll find somewhere else to stay for tonight and be back the first thing tomorrow."

Sam, who'd been waiting at the back of the room, suddenly spoke up, "I think I can help you with that. I'll have to make a few arrangements."

All heads turned to the short-haired blonde. The pensive look on Sam's face indicated she was already working something out. She reached for her cell phone, and absentmindedly tapped it against her chin. "I'll be right back," she said, then quickly stepped out into the hallway.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. Megan, Sam, Nate and Paula are mine though

A/N: Thank you all very much for the feedback. Chapter's a little longer this time. Hope you'll like it.

**Chapter 15**

_An hour and a half later…_

Sam, Sara, and Catherine walked across the hospital's parking lot. After Megan was brought to another room, and an extra bed was made for Lindsey, they'd left the two girls, promising to be back early the next morning.

"He told me it was fine," Sam said as she stopped at the driver's side of her black Chevrolet Lacetti. "You can stay for at least a week." She unlocked the car and the three women got inside, the two blondes in the front, Sara in the back.

"That's really kind of him," Catherine said quietly before stifling a yawn.

"Yeah," Sam nodded as she thought back to the phone call.

The paramedic had called her brother, Nate, to ask if he had a room available in his small hotel…

"_Sam, kiddo. It's good to hear from you," her older brother said. "Been a while, huh?"_

"_Yeah…yes it has," the paramedic replied, her mind immediately running back to thoughts she thought she'd buried deep –apparently not deep enough. As Sam was quiet for a while, her brother's voice soon filled the silence. _

"_She's back in town, you know?"_

_The blonde suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as Nate's words registered in her brain. "No, I didn't…And I don't care," she replied snappy._

"_Sorry, Sam. I didn't me-"_

"_No, Nate. I'm sorry," the paramedic interrupted. She let out a sigh before she continued. "Listen, what I wanted to ask is if you have a room available?"_

"_You need a place to crash for a while?" Nate's voice was filled with concern._

"_No, not me, big brother. Some friends of mine need a place to stay for a few days." Sam raked a hand through her short, unruly hair._

"_Hang on,"__ Nate replied._

_Sam grinned as she heard her brother's muffled yell, asking Paula, his wife, whether they had a room available. Her grin got even bigger as she heard her sister-in-law's reply, telling Nate to get his lazy behind off the couch and check the bookings himself._

"_I'll have to check…one moment," Nate said quickly before putting the phone down._

_A few minutes later he got back on the phone. "Alright," he started, panting a little as, apparently, he had ran up and down the stairs to check the reservations in the computer at the hotel's reception. "I only have one room left that's free for at least the coming week."_

"_Good," Sam replied._

"_But," Nate quickly started, "it's the honeymoon suite."_

_Sam smirked. "Oh, that's okay. They won't mind."_

"_Okay. We'll make sure it's ready. When will they be here?"_

"_I'll drop them off at about…" she trailed off as she checked her watch. "At about nine."_

"_Alright, kiddo. See you then."_

"_Thanks, Nate. Bye."_

"It's really nearby. We'll be there in ten minutes," Sam said as she revved up the engine and headed out of the parking lot.

"Are you and your brother close?" Sara asked as she looked out of the window, though wasn't really looking at the passing surroundings.

"We were…Haven't seen him much last six months or so," Sam replied after a while. "But that wasn't his fault…" the paramedic trailed off, not elaborating any further. But neither Sara nor Catherine really noticed; they were both very tired, the day's events taking toll on their energy.

"I'll be glad to finally lay down for a while," Catherine said after she'd stifled another yawn. "Catch some sleep." She looked over her shoulder as Sara didn't reply and was met with a peaceful sleeping brunette, her head leaning against the car window.

----

It was around nine when Sam pulled up at Nate and Paula's hotel, the SF Inn. "I'll take your bags along, you wake her and I'll meet you two inside," the short-haired blonde said.

Catherine nodded. "Alright." She looked over at Sara, who was still sleeping, then turned to face Sam again. "We'll be right there."

The paramedic gave her a curt nod, then opened the door and started to get out.

"Sam?" Catherine called.

The blonde stopped. "Yeah?"

"Thank you...For everything," Catherine said as she rested her hand on the paramedic's arm.

Sam blushed a little. "Not so sure whether you'll thank me once you see the room," she muttered under her breath as she proceeded to get out of the car.

Catherine got into the back of the car as well, carefully reaching out for Sara. She placed one hand on the brunette's shoulder, the other tucked a strand of hair behind Sara's ear. She softly started to wake her. "Sara….we're here."

The younger woman moved a bit in her seat, but didn't wake up, instead, she leaned into Catherine's touch.

"Sweetheart," Catherine started again, this time nudging her a bit harder.

Brown eyes fluttered open and settled on sapphire ones. "Hey," the brunette said softly as she put her arms around Catherine and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Hi," Catherine replied as quietly. She placed a soft kiss on Sara's forehead, then pulled back out of the embrace. "Sam took our bags already, let's go inside…so that we can sleep in real beds."

Sara rolled her shoulders, feeling the tightness in the muscles."Hmmm yeah, a real bed…that sounds wonderful."

Both got out of the car and walked to the Inn's entrance where Sam was waiting for them.

After Sam introduced her brother and sister-in-law, Nate handed them the key to their room. They were a bit surprised when the man told them what room they would be in, but the need for sleep..for a real bed…was bigger than their need for a 'normal' room.

Paula walked the two women to their room at the third floor, while Nate took the chance to catch up with his kid sister, quickly guiding her into the small office, next to the reception area.

"How have you been?" Nate asked as he opened the small fridge that stood next to the large filing cabinet and took out two beers, offering one to Sam.

She shook her head, "Have to work late shift. I'm doing okay."

Nate put the beer back in the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Thanks," the short-haired blonde said. "You and Paula still going strong?"

"As strong as ever." Nate smiled broadly as he sat down behind his desk. "We..we're having a baby."

"Really?" Sam looked at her brother. "I'm going to be an aunt?"

The dirt-blonde man took a swig of his beer, then nodded vigorously. "But you don't know yet, alright?"

"How far along is she?"

"Two and a half months," Nate stated proudly as he looked at the picture on his desk –a picture of Paula, taken on the Bahamas during their honeymoon. He turned back to Sam, scratching his chin, the two-day stubble producing a scratching sound. "And how are…things?" he asked as he opened his beer, carefully regarding his sister.

"Don't go there," Sam snapped before taking a gulp of water.

"Did you s-"

"Nate, please." The angry look the paramedic gave her brother made him shut his mouth immediately. Just as the silence in the office was about to turn into a painful one, Paula walked into the office.

"Hey Sam, good to see you," the short, red-head said as she walked over to where Sam stood, leaning against the wall next to the filing cabinet, and pulled her in for a hug.

"Congratulations," Sam whispered into her sister-in-law's ear, smirking as she saw the surprised look on Paula's face as she leaned back.

"Nate!" the red-head said, sending him a dead glare.

"Sorry, babe." He shrugged, a big smile fixed on his lips.

Paula walked over to him and sat down on his lap, her arms linking around his neck. She gave him a quick peck on his lips. "You're forgiven…daddy."

Sam smirked. She was glad to hear Paula was pregnant. They'd been trying for several years and had tried all sorts of fertility treatments, but it had never worked. Until now.

The short-haired blonde checked her watch, noticing it was almost ten already, she pushed herself off of the wall. "I have to get going…shift starts in an hour and a half."

"Did you tell her about-" Paula asked Nate, but was quickly interrupted by him.

"No."

Sam looked at the two, but as neither were about to explain what they were talking about she shrugged once, then threw her empty water bottle in the can. After saying goodbye to her brother and sister-in-law –promising to stop by the next morning, the paramedic headed for the exit.

Just as she opened the door and wanted to step outside, someone called after her.

"Samantha?"

The voice that came from behind stopped her dead in her tracks, her heart beating in her throat as she recognized that voice instantly.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. Megan, Sam, Nate and Paula are mine though

A/N: Thank you all once again for all the feedback! Sorry for the long wait, RL got in the way…once again sighs

**Chapter 16**

"Samantha?"

The voice that came from behind stopped her dead in her tracks, her heart beating in her throat as she recognized that voice instantly.

The short-haired blonde took a deep breath to calm herself, but didn't turn around. Instead, she continued her walk back to her Chevrolet.

"Sam, please," the voice called again, this time sounding more desperate.

Just as the paramedic was about to open the car door, a hand was placed on her upper arm, turning her around. Sam's eyes filled with anger, but as they met two dark brown eyes staring at her in despair, the anger was quickly replaced by pain.

"Sam. I know you think that-" the woman started.

"Like hell you know what I think," Sam snarled as she removed the hand that clamped onto her upper arm. She quickly evaded her eyes, not wanting the other woman to notice the welling tears.

"Please, Sam. Listen to me," the woman tried again. "I want you to know-"

"There's nothing I need to know of you, Magdalena. And I've got nothing to tell you…you made that very clear last time." With that said Sam got into her car, slammed the door closed, and sped off.

The short-haired blonde stopped at a traffic light, punching the wheel in frustration as visions of what had just happened filled her thoughts. "Dammit, Magda," she muttered to herself. "Why do you have to turn up now?" the paramedic added. She'd just reached the point where she'd been able to let go, to put it all behind her. But one look into those dark eyes and it all came flooding back to her –the love, the hate, the caring…the pain.

As she drove off again, she finally got her thundering heartbeat under control again.

_She did look good_, Sam thought as her mind filled with the Latina's appearance. "She really looked good in her chef's uniform," the blonde muttered, hating herself for thinking that thought, feeling betrayed by her own feelings. "Better than…" she trailed off as she remembered the outfit Magda was wearing.

She grabbed her cell and quickly dialed a familiar number.

"Hey Sis. Miss me already?"

"Shut up, Nate. Why didn't you tell me she's working for you again?"

"Be- because you didn't want to talk about her, remember?" Nate answered.

"You could have informed me about _this_!" Sam practically yelled into the phone. She then snapped her cell shut, not waiting for her brother's reply, and threw it on the passenger's seat. Sam wiped feverishly at the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"Dammit, Magda…I still…" The paramedic left her sentence unfinished, not daring to say out loud what her heart was screaming out to her.

----

After Sara's head had hit the soft pillow, it didn't take long before she fell asleep. Catherine, who'd checked out the honeymoon suite's bathroom, walked back into the room. "Wow, this is one heck of a room," she started. "There's even a-" She didn't finish her sentence as she notices Sara lying on the four-poster queen bed –still fully clothed though already fast asleep.

The strawberry blonde walked over to the bed and started to untie the shoelaces of Sara's boots. She placed them on the ground and sat down next to the younger woman.

"Maybe we'll get back one day to check that out," Catherine whispered as she reached for a lock of Sara's hair, pushing it out of her eyes. She placed a soft kiss on the brunette's forehead before she reached for her own shoes.

Quickly crawling in next to the younger woman, Catherine rested her head on Sara's shoulder and her arm around Sara's waist. Unconsciously, Sara immediately wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, holding her close.

Catherine sighed, thinking about all that had happened to them. She was amazed at how something so horrible had brought them so much joy, and love, as well. Looking up at the sleeping brunette, she was glad to finally see a relax, calm expression on Sara's face.

The last few days had been so physically as well as emotionally draining that it didn't take long for the strawberry blonde to fall asleep as well.

----

Lindsey sighed. It was already 4 am and she still hadn't been able to sleep. She looked over at where Megan was lying. Noticing the calm, steady intake of breath she realized her girlfriend was fast asleep.

The blonde turned onto her side, careful of her hand, giving her a better view of the curly-haired brunette.

She sighed again. "God, I wish that stupid nurse hadn't…" she muttered under her breath, but didn't finish as she heard footsteps out in the hall, coming towards the room. As someone entered the room, she quickly closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

The person –_Probably that uber bitch of a head nurse_, Lindsey thought- walked past her bed and stopped at the next; the bed Megan occupied.

Peeking at the woman, she was able to distinguish a familiar uniform. "Sam?" she whispered.

The short-haired woman practically jumped around at the sound of her name being whispered. Big eyes turned to Lindsey as Sam spoke in a hushed tone, "Geesh, Lindsey. Are you trying to kill me?"

"Don't think the hospital's the most effective place to try that," Lindsey quipped quietly.

"Well…" Sam started, but then decided not to share some of _those_ stories. "Never mind. How's Megan?"

Lindsey looked past Sam, at Megan's still sleeping form. "She's okay, all things considered…though I feel like…" the blonde trailed off as she began to sob quietly.

Sam sat down at the foot of Lindsey's bed. "You feel like she's shutting you out."

The girl nodded. "Yes."

"I know how that feels." Sam sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Lindsey looked at her questioningly, silently asking her for an explanation.

But the paramedic didn't give her any. She couldn't. Sam took a deep breath as she rested her hand on Lindsey's knee. "Don't give up on her. No matter what she says, just…Don't give up." She looked over at Megan once more, then got up from the bed. "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that said, the paramedic left the room, Lindsey still thinking about what Sam had actually meant with her words.

Settling back on her side again, she stared at Megan. Her mind went over Sam's words. The blonde got the feeling there was a lot more behind it all, and made it her quest to find out what had happened to Sam. With that thought in mind she finally drifted off into sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. Megan, Sam, Nate and Paula are mine though

A/N: People, thank you all very much for the feedback. It's great to hear what others think about it. Thank you.

**Chapter 17**

Sara woke up, silently stretching one arm above her head. As she opened her eyes she spotted the strawberry blonde lying next to her, Catherine's arm lying loosely across the brunette's waist. Automatically, her own hand reached for Catherine's hair, her fingers slowly moving through the strawberry blonde tresses.

As she noticed that the older woman was still fast asleep, she carefully extracted herself, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at Catherine who quickly pulled the pillow she had just vacated to her. Sara smirked as she watched her. The way the older woman was clamping onto the pillow she was practically smothering it. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Catherine's forehead.

After making sure that the other woman was still asleep, Sara walked over to the bathroom to take a quick shower and then she planned on getting her and Catherine some breakfast.

----

After about three hours of sleep Lindsey woke up again, her eyes immediately scanning the room for her girlfriend. She spotted Megan who was still sleeping peacefully like she had done all night long. Sadness filled her as she thought about Megan's inability to see surfaced again. She couldn't stop herself as she felt tears well in her eyes.

Lindsey sat up in her bed, holding her head in her hands as she started to sob softly. She could understand why Megan's behavior had changed, but it had scared her. The blonde wanted to help her, but she didn't know how.

She had been so devastated when Megan has asked her whether she'd ever be able to see again. Though the other girl had physically reached out for her, Lindsey felt that Megan was retreating into herself. More so when doctor Fredricks had told them that even he couldn't say with certainty whether the curly-haired brunette would ever see again.

Then she remembered Sam's words. She knew the paramedic was right; she shouldn't give up on her. And she didn't plan to. She looked up as she heard Megan moving in her bed. The other girl's head was turned into her direction, but her eyes were still closed.

The blonde got out of her bed and walked over, settling herself on the edge of the brunette's bed. She tucked a lock of hair behind Megan's ear, then let her fingertips glide across her cheek, towards the other girl's lips.

She watched as a smile formed on Megan's lips as she woke up. Lindsey leaned down, replacing her fingertips with her lips. "Hey," she softly spoke as she took her girlfriend's hand.

Megan opened her eyes, blinked a few times as she looked into Lindsey's direction, then closing them again. "Morning," she replied. She turned her head away from Lindsey and opened her eyes again. The blonde felt her eyes tear up again as she watched Megan staring into nothingness.

"Have you been crying?" the curly-haired brunette asked as she turned her head and faced Lindsey.

Lindsey quickly turned her head away, even though she knew Megan couldn't see her. "No," she softly said as she wiped at the tears that were still silently trickling down her cheeks.

"Lindsey, please," Megan started as she shifted in the bed, trying to sit up. "Look at me."

"How do you…?" the blonde started, but her question died as she noticed the sparkle in Megan's eyes. "You can…you can…?" She immediately got out of her bed and almost sprinted over to Megan. She reached out and cupped the other girl's cheek, locking eyes as she continued, "You can see?"

Megan stared deeply into her eyes, nodding slowly as she took in the beautiful blonde standing in front of her. "Yes," she whispered as she leaned into Lindsey's touch. The blonde took her face in both hands and leaned in, kissing her fiercely. "Oh, Megan," she said as she leaned back, staring into ice blue eyes, "I'm so glad…I was scared you'd nev-"

Megan leaned in, claiming the other girl's lips again, stopping her from saying the thing she had feared herself as well.

----

At half past seven, Sara walked into the Inn's small restaurant area. It was still very quiet; there were only a few other people sitting at some of the tables, having breakfast. The brunette walked over to the bar that was situated at the half open kitchen. Sliding onto one of the bar stools, she picked up a menu card.

"Morning."

Sara looked up from the menu and looked around. Nobody was there. She shook her head, thinking it was the lack of caffeine that was playing tricks with her. Just as she started to peruse the menu again, she heard the voice again.

"What can I get you?"

This time as she looked up she saw a dark-haired Latino woman walking back in again, carrying a large cardboard box with several different bottles of liquor in it. As she placed the box on the floor, the woman looked up at Sara, a friendly smile on her face as she waited for her to order breakfast.

"Ah, good morning," the brunette started. "A coffee please…and…" She scanned the menu card once more, then put it down and continued, "scrambled eggs, hash browns, some toast, waffles, and a cup of tea, please." She smirked as she saw the surprised look on the woman's face.

"Wow, that's one healthy appetite you got there," she said as she filled a mug with steamy hot coffee and placed in front of Sara.

"Not all for me," the brunette quipped before she took a tentative sip, her taste buds welcoming the hot liquid. "I'm taking some with me to my room if that's ok?"

"This Inn has room service, you know?" the Latina said.

Sara looked at the woman again. She hadn't seen her before, when they arrived at the Inn yesterday, but there was something familiar about the woman. "Didn't want to give Sam's brother and sister-in-law any more trouble," the brunette shrugged.

At the mention of the paramedic's name, Sara caught a glimpse of pain in the woman's dark eyes. She could see the mind of the other woman fill with thoughts about something. _Something probably to do with Sam,_ Sara thought.

The woman shook her head as if to clear her mind. "Right, then you must be…Miss Sidle?"

"It's Sara. Please call me Sara," the CSI replied as she put the mug down, holding out her hand.

"Well, Sara, nice to meet you. I'm Magda," the Latina said as she gave the other woman a firm handshake.

----

Catherine stirred in her sleep as the ringing of a cell phone filled the honeymoon suite. She reached for where the sound was coming from, her eyes still closed. As her hands hit an unfamiliar object on the nightstand she woke up completely. She looked around the room, remembering where she was.

As she reached for the ringing cell phone, she noticed the suite was empty. Grabbing her cell phone, she wondered where Sara was. She hadn't noticed her leaving the bed, nor the room.

"Hello," she answered sleepily as she lay back, her hand raking through her tousled hair.

"_Catherine? It's Sam.__ I tried to call Sara but-"_

The strawberry blonde shot up right as the paramedic's voice registered in her mind. "Sam? Is something wrong with Megan?" she interrupted.

"No. No. She's fine. She's more than fine," Sam replied. "She can see again."

"That is great news," Catherine said as she let out the breath that she was holding. She was already in the process of getting out of bed as she spoke up again. "I'll tell Sara. We'll be right there."

"_Alright. See you there."_

The strawberry blonde ended the call and tossed her cell phone on the bed. She grabbed her clothes, dressed quickly before heading off to find Sara and tell her the wonderful news.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. Megan, Sam, Nate, Paula and Magda are mine though

A/N: Thank you all very much for the feedback.

**Chapter 18**

Catherine quickly headed down to the restaurant area of the SF Inn. She had to find Sara and tell her the good news; they had to leave for the hospital right away.

As she stepped into the restaurant, she immediately spotted the brunette who was in a conversation with the woman behind the bar.

She headed over and, ignoring the people around her, cupped Sara's head, guiding dark brown eyes towards her own sapphire ones. Leaning in she whispered, "Good news, honey. She can see again." Closing the remaining gap, Catherine placed a soft kiss on Sara's lips. As she leaned back, she was met by a look of relief mixed with a questioning one.

"Really?" Sara asked, finding it hard to believe Megan had regained her sight again when just yesterday the doctors had told them it might take days, weeks even, before she would see again –if that would happen at all.

Catherine nodded. "Sam called. She said she tried to call you, but when she couldn't reach you she phoned me. When Megan woke up this morning her sight was back."

Sara suddenly had lost her interest in having breakfast or coffee, and quickly jumped off the bar stool. "Come on, we've got to get to the hospital."

Magda, who had silently been watching the exchange between the two women closely, suddenly cleared her throat, trying to get their attention. "Ladies," she started as she fished her car key out of her pocket and held it out for Sara to take. "It's at the back. Now I know it's a crappy looking Jeep, but it'll get you there faster than by foot."

Sara looked from the key back to Magda, not understanding why this woman would just offer her car to them. "Thank you, but Sam-"

"Let's just say I owe Sam…a lot," Magda interrupted, a small smile on her face, though her eyes showing how she really felt.

Sara looked at the woman, noticing how much the paramedic meant to the Latina even though she hadn't said one single word about it. "Thanks, Magda."

"You're welcome. Now…go," she said as she shooed the two women away. Other customers were slowly filling the restaurant, so she'd have her hands full for the next two hours or so. "I'll come by the hospital to pick it up after my shift has ended," she called after the two women.

Catherine hadn't said a word when Magda had stepped into their conversation, but, the two of them were heading out towards the parking lot at the back of the Inn, she couldn't keep her curiosity inside. "Who's that woman?"

"Magda," Sara quipped as she scanned the parking lot, finding the Jeep. _Crappy indeed,_ she thought, letting out a soft chuckle as she noticed the dark blue, rust-covered, hub cap-missing Jeep.

"I figured that much," the strawberry blonde replied.

"Sorry," Sara started as she opened the car. "She's the Inn's chef, and, although she hasn't told me about it, I think her and Sam have some kind of history together."

Catherine opened the door of the passenger's side and got in, thinking that Sara might be spot on with that assumption. "You think they-" But before she could finish her question, her phone rang. Checking the display she noticed it was Sam. "Hey Sam," the strawberry blonde started. "We're on our way. No, we got the Jeep of the chef…Magda."

As it remained silent at the other end of the line, Catherine looked over at Sara. The brunette shrugged as she revved up the engine and headed out of the parking lot, into morning traffic.

"Sam?" the older woman tried once more, but when she still got no answer she ended the call. "They definitely have a history together."

----

Sam stared out of the window at the end of the corridor, looking down the street, but not really seeing the few cars that drove by. After she'd hung up, she'd quickly excused herself and practically ran out of the room, leaving Lindsey and Megan staring at each other in confusion.

Sam was angry at herself.

Angry of how she responded to her name. _Her _name. Raking her hand through her short hair she sighed. She thought she'd put it all behind her, but now she felt betrayed by her own feelings –feelings she thought she'd buried a while ago.

It had been almost two years now. Two years since she last seen Magda. It had been two years ago that Magda had sent her away, not wanting her help.

Sam closed her eyes, her head resting against the window as memories started to flood her mind. She had met the beautiful Latina one night while she and Mike –her driver/EMT- were called to a restaurant in downtown San Francisco.

_"__The __sous__ chef of restaurant _Les Amis_ ha__s__ cut himself while filleting __salmon__," Sam__ said as __Mike__ turned left__, the restaurant only a few more blocks away._

_He huffed. "And that's why they asked for an ambulance?" Sam sent him a glare. "I mean," Mike started again, "shift would have been over in five minutes."_

_"Mike, stop complaining. __Dispatch said they were unable to stop the bleeding," the short-haired blonde said__ as she pulled on latex gloves__. Her buddy sighed once more as he pulled up in front of the restaurant, his stomach grumbling loudly as he opened the door._

_Sam chuckled. "__You'll get your burger after this last ride," __s__he said__ as she grabbed her kit__"Or you could always ask the chef for some fancy food." Sam nudged Mike's shoulder as they walked__ towards the restauran__t__. "__I think going a day without fast food will do you good,"__she added__ pat__ting__ his stomach._

_"__Haha__, very funny," Mike replied dryly. _

_"Come on," Sam said as she opened the door. "Time for business."_

_All kidding and joking was set aside as they walked into the restaurant, both their minds focusing on the job at hand. The head-waiter immediately brought them to a small office at the back of the restaurant. There sat a man who was looking as white as a sheet -a nice contrast with the red blotches in his uniform.__ Sam looked at the person sitting in front of him, who was holding a dish towel to the man's wrist. _

_She walked over saying, "Hello, this is Mike. I'm Sam. We're here to check on-"_

_As the woman turned and dark eyes met Sam's, she suddenly stopped, causing Mike to bump into her. She was completely stunned__ by the beautiful woman who sat crouched in front of her. Dark eyes held her captive, causing her mind to falter. _

_"Sam,"__ Mike hissed as he noticed his buddy's staring._

_The short-haired paramedic cleared her throat. "Right. What happened?" she asked as she__ looked away, feeling embarrassed__ because of her reaction to the woman__ She __opened her kit__ and took out some gauze_

_"__My __sous__ chef, __Ricardo__ cut his wrist when he was filleting the salmon," the woman started. "It's bleeding heavily. I __wrapped gauze around it, but it didn't stop, __so I grabbed a __clean__ dish towel__ and put pressure on it__ It seems to get less, but it just won't stop."_

_"Let me have a look," Sam said as she reached __out and placed her hands on__ the towe__l_

_The woman __moved a bit__ aside, giv__ing the paramedic some more room to work. Sam unwrapped the towel and immediately saw how the blood kept pouring through the gauze. _

_"Looks like an arterial hemorrhage alright," she muttered as the blood started to ooze through the new gauze she pushed against the wound._

_"Ma'am, could you please step aside?" Mike asked as he grabbed a tourniquet out of the kit._

_"No," the woman answered__, shaking her head__ stubbornly._

_"Ma'am, please. We need to help your soup chef," the man said._

_Dark eyes turned to him. "__Sous__ chef, you idiot. Give me that,"__ the Latino said as she snatch__ed the tourniquet out of his hands and handed it to Sam._

_"Thanks," Sam said as she took the __tourniquet__, smirking as she noticed the look of shock on Mike's face._This is one feisty woman,_ the short-haired blonde thought as she regarded the __C__hef de Cuisine._Glad I'm not under her charge, _she mentally added._

_With the tourniquet in place and a new gauze wrapped around the wound, i__t took only a few more minutes before __the paramedics__were ready to transport__ the __sous__ chef__to the hospital_

_As Sam settled in the back of the ambulance w__here they had placed the wounded man on the gurney, Mike was __working on __closing the door__s__. The Latina wal__ked__ up to the ambulance calling out for them. "Where are you taking him?"_

_"UCSF Medical Center," Mike replied as he closed one of the doors._

_"Can I come along?" she asked._

_"Sorry, Ma'am," Mike shook his head._

_Sam looked at the woman. "Hop in__," she quipped as she shifted to make room for the __woman._

_Mike shook his head__ again__, a small smirk curling his lips._

Sam smiled as she remembered it all so clearly. That ride to the hospital had been very interesting. That day had been very interesting.

The day that Magdalena Reyez had walked into her life…


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. Megan, Sam, Nate, Paula and Magda are mine though

A/N: Thank you all very much for the feedback. It's always good to hear what you think. This chapter deals mostly with Sam/Magda, but don't worry, the Willows and Sidle women will be there as well. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 19**

Sam's mind drifted to six months after that first meeting. To the first time she saw a different side of Magda.

_Sam unlocked the door of __her apartment, glad to finally be home. "Magda?" she called as she pocketed her key, but there came no answer._

_As she walked in__to the living area and threw her bag on the floor, she noticed her girlfriend sleeping on the couch, a few empty beer bottles on the coffee table in front of her. The paramedic crouched in front of the Latina, her hand reaching out and placing a strand of hair behind Magda's ear._

_Dark, unfocused eyes looked at her. "Hey Sammie," she slurred. "What's cooking, good looking?"_

_Sam turned her eyes to the table. "What's with all the bottles? You got something to celebrate?"_

"_Uh." Magda huffed as she sat up. "I wish.__" She reached for one of the bottles and took a big gulp before she started telling about what had happened that day. Business was going slow at the restaurant where the Latina worked as Chef de Cuisine, guests choosing the new Greek restaurant down the street over theirs. Trying to salvage his restaurant, the owner of _Les Amis _had sent half of the staff away, putting a load of pressure on the remaining kitchen staff. "It really is hell's kitchen." She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose before she continued, "Maybe I should just quit." _

_Sam stared at her incredulously. Magda wasn't one to be stressed out easily, especially when it came to her job, but for her to talk about quitting, Sam knew things had to be really bad down at the restaurant. She quickly sat down next to her lover and wrapped her arms around the dark-haired woman's waist. _

"_Just see how it goes for a few days, then decide what you want to do," Sam said. "Whatever you then decide, you know I'll be there, right?"_

_Magda nodded, a single tear trailing down her cheek. _

"_Good," Sam said as she placed a soft kiss on the Latina's forehead. The paramedic__ thought Magda just needed a break; needed some time to unwind. So, she stood up from the couch, held out her hand, waiting for her lover to take it. Guiding her lover to their bedroom, she knew just how to help her forget about it all…Even if it was just for a while. _

_They forgot about work…They forgot about the bottles…They forgot about the world around them._

_But that soon changed._

Sam cleared her mind as she noticed Magda's old Jeep heading over to the hospital's parking lot.

--

Sara and Catherine walked down the hall, the brunette's quick pace making it hard for Catherine's shorter legs to keep up. As Sara almost bumped into a patient in a wheelchair, the strawberry blonde reached for her arm. "Sara, slow down. She won't go anywhere."

"I know," the younger woman said as she stopped and turned to face Catherine. "I'm just so glad that she's ok."

"Honey," Catherine started as she took Sara's hand and entwined their fingers. Looking up into the brunette's dark eyes she said, "Yes, she is doing better, but we still have to wait till she's had all the tests to know for sure."

"You're right," Sara sighed as she gave the strawberry blonde's hand a tug, pulling the shorter woman close and wrapping her arms around her. "Thanks for being here."

"Hey," Catherine replied as she leaned back. "You would have done the same if things had been the other way around."

Sara leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the strawberry blonde's forehead. "I…I…ehm," she started, but then hesitated whether to continue her sentence. Catherine caught the look in her eyes, but kept silent, knowing that now wasn't the time…Their time would come.

Pulling Sara towards Megan's room, the older woman said, "Come on, let's go to our girls."

As they walked in they noticed that the only one in the room was Lindsey, who was just finishing her breakfast. Megan wasn't there, her entire bed was gone.

"Hey sweetie," Catherine said as she walked over to her daughter and placed a kiss on her cheek, wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Mom, Sara," the blonde said, a smile gracing her lips. "She can see again!" she practically yelled.

"We know, baby," Catherine started as she looked over at Sara who was standing at the foot of Lindsey's bed. "Sam called us."

"They doing tests?" Sara asked as she nodded towards the space vacated by Megan's bed.

The girl nodded. "Doctor Fredricks took her along for an MRI a few minutes ago."

--

Sam left the small MRI technicians' room, giving the doctor and two techs a curt nod. She'd ran into Doc Fredricks taking Megan along and had joined them to the MRI unit. But now, because her shift would start in fifteen minutes, she had to leave the young woman in the men's capable hands. So she walked over to the elevator, heading for the ambulance bay.

Inevitably, her thoughts wandered off to a certain Latina, memories that were clouding her vision. She raked her hand through her short, blonde hair as she waited for the elevator car to arrive. The paramedic was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice someone standing near the door to Megan's room.

Sam looked up as the doors opened, looking straight into the eyes of the woman who had been haunting her thoughts for the last few days. The paramedic stepped into the elevator, the other woman nailed to the ground. Their eyes didn't lose contact, not for a second, when the short-haired blonde stopped, standing opposite of Magda.

"Sam…Hi," Magda said nervously, her fingers wrapped tightly around the strap of her shoulder bag.

Sam nodded. "Magda," she said curtly as she shoved her hands deep into the pockets of her uniform pants. Both of the women looked away as they waited for the elevator doors to close. They didn't really know what to say…How to start.

Just as Sam had gathered her thoughts and started to talk, the Latina interrupted her. "You look-" "Can we-"

"Sorry." Magda raised a hand in apology. "Can we," she tried again. "Can we please talk?"

Sam observed the dark-haired woman, noticing the pleading look in the dark brown eyes that were focused on her. The elevator car came to a halt and as the doors slid open Sam stepped out, then turned to face the other woman. "No," the paramedic replied as she checked her watch.

"Oh," Magda whispered, hanging her head.

"I mean, my shift will start in a few minutes," Sam quickly added as she realized how her answer must have sounded to the Latina.

Dark eyes shot up, staring deeply into her own eyes. "Right," Magda said, releasing the breath she'd been holding.

"I'll drop by afterwards. I take it you have to work at the Inn tonight?" The Latina nodded. "Good, I'll see you then." And with that said the paramedic turned and headed off for the ambulance bay.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. Megan, Sam, Nate, Paula and Magda are mine though

A/N: I apologize for the long wait. I hope you'll like it.

**Chapter 20**

Magda knocked before she stuck her head into the room where Lindsey, Sara, and Catherine were waiting for Megan to come back from the MRI. "Hey guys," she greeted.

"Hey, Magda," Sara said as she walked over to the Latina. "Thanks for lending us your Jeep," she said as she handed the other woman her key back.

"No problem," Magda replied, pocketing her key. "Have you heard anything yet?"

Sara shook her head. "No. They're doing another scan. Have you seen Sam?"

"Yeah, she said her shift would start soon," the Latina said, looking past the brunette towards the . Sara noticed the distant look on Magda's face. "And?"

Magda shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "And what?"

"Any progress?" Sara asked.

The Latina raised an eyebrow at Sara's question. "How do you…"

Sara shrugged. "I'm an investigator, usually working with evidence, though also with people. Dead or alive. The look on your face tells me there's more. I'm sorry for my bluntness, but you were a couple once?" Sara stated rather than asked.

Magda nodded, shifting her weight from one foot to the other in a nervous manner. "Yes. A while ago." She checked her watch before speaking up again. "Listen, I've got to get going. I'll see you around at the Inn." And with that said she turned and headed off.

--

Once a nurse had rolled Megan's bed back into the room, Doctor Fredricks, who also walked in, motioned for the other women to gather around Megan's bed. Lindsey leaned in and pecked the brunette's lips. Sara and Catherine both smiled as they watched the sweet scene before them.

Doctor Fredricks took Megan's chart and started scribbling on it. "The MRI showed that the swelling's gone down noticeably and Megan's eyesight is back to normal again. I think that a few more days for observation will be enough. As long as your recovery keeps on going like it is, you'll be out of here in no time."

Lindsey immediately noticed that the curly-haired brunette didn't seem too happy. Megan merely nodded at the doctors words, silently seeking Lindsey's hand. The blonde settled on the edge of the bed and took her girlfriend's hand, her thumbs caressing Megan's palm. When Doctor Fredricks walked off, Lindsey squeezed Megan's hand, making the brunette meet her eyes. "You don't look too happy about this…Aren't you glad you can go home soon?"

Megan shrugged. "I'm glad I get to leave the hospital, yes. But I'm not glad to go home. While we were walking back from the MRI Doc told me that even if I get to go home soon, I'll still need someone to help me around."

"So? You can go home to your mother, right?" Lindsey asked, an eyebrow raised as she didn't really see the brunette's problem.

"Yeah," Megan replied. "But that's the problem. I don't want to go back there…not after grandma-"

"Shh," Lindsey silenced her before carefully pulling her into a hug. "We'll think of something." As Megan hid her face in the blonde's neck, Lindsey looked over Megan's shoulder and met Sara's eyes.

The older Sidle nodded silently. Sara knew that Megan was worried about going back to her mother, even for the few weeks till she'd be fully recovered. One look at the two girls and Sara knew what to do. She reached for Catherine's had and pulled her along, heading for the hallway.

"I think that you should go with her to your sister-in-law," Catherine said as she looked through the window back into the room. Sara shook her head. "No," she replied. "We're not going there. I don't want her there. I think it's best for Megan if she and Lindsey could stay together."

Catherine spun on her heels, her sapphire eyes locking on Sara's dark brown eyes as soon as they faced one another. "I don't think tha-"

"They are old and wise enough to take care of themselves. They need to know we trust them enough to let them go their own way. They'll always have us, but they also need space of their own." Sara led Catherine to the chairs at the back of the hallway,

"This way we give them that space, _and_ Megan has someone who'll help her out the first few weeks.

Catherine let out a big sigh, her shoulders slumping. "I guess you're right. And at least that way we'll know where they are."

"Exactly." Sara took the strawberry blonde's hand again. "We'll talk this through with them, see what they think about it."

--

Magda sat in front of her computer, not really paying attention to the system booting up, but staring at a photo standing next to the screen. She reached out and let her fingers slide along the smooth surface of the frame.

_Why did I have to wreck this?_ Magda silently thought as she traced Sam's lips which were curled up in a smile. _Why did I have to ruin us? _Magda now knew what she didn't realize back then…Or rather didn't want to realize back then. She now understood that Sam was only trying to help her get through. She now understood Sam did everything she could to help her get off her addiction.

She knew how it had started…It had started as a way to release some of the stress that working at _Les Amis_ brought with it. She would join the rest of the kitchen-staff in a few drinks after closing time, the alcohol giving her a nice buzz to forget about the hectic evening in the kitchen.

She reached for her bottle of water and gulped down last of it. She was so glad Sam finally wanted to talk to her. Glad, but also nervous. She was trying to find a way how to explain everything to the paramedic. She hoped that Sam would find the heart to listen to her and forgive her.

"Guess I'll find that out later tonight," Magda said to herself as she twisted the cap back onto the bottle, then threw it into the bin.

--

"So I can go home today?" Megan asked softly.

The doctor nodded as he put a pen back into the breast pocket of his white lab coat. "As long as you have someone around who can give you a hand. I see no reason to keep you here any longer."

"Thanks Doc," Sara said as she shook the man's hand. "Yeah," Megan chimed in. "Sorry for being a bitch sometimes."

"It's all right," Doctor Fredricks said. "I hope you'll recover soon. Take care," he added as he shook the girl's hand. After saying their goodbyes the doctor headed off for his rounds.

--

_Later that day…_

Sara handed Lindsey a bag containing some of her own clothes. "These'll fit. Will you please help her?"

The young Willows nodded. "Of course," she said as she looked back at Megan, a loving smile on her lips.

"Sara and I think it is a good idea if the two of you find a place to stay together," Catherine started. Sara smirked as she listened to Catherine talking to her daughter as if what she was telling her was her own idea.

"Maybe Sam knows a place?" Lindsey said, smiling brightly at the paramedic who just walked in.

--

Magda wiped her hands clean on a towel. Tonight's dinner crowd had been taken care of and the only thing left to do was dishes. Nate and Paula had two other people who helped out in the kitchen, so often there was still lots of cleaning to do after the dinner crowd had left.

The Latina just started cleaning the last pile of plates when she heard the kitchen door open. "I'm glad you came," Magda started without turning round, thinking that the person who just walked in was Sam.

"Oh?" Paula said. "You need help with cleaning or something?"

Magda spun on her heels, a light blush settling on her face. "Sorry. I thought you were someone else."

Paula raised an eyebrow. "You and Sam on speaking terms again?"

Magda shrugged. _Are we?_ "Don't know yet. She said she'd be here tonight. To talk."

"Good," Paula said as she patted the Latina's shoulder. "It's a start."

"Yeah," Magda sighed nervously. "A start."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

A/N: Thank you all very much for the feedback! Sorry for the long wait…The chapter turned out longer than I'd initially planned. I hope you like it.

**Chapter 21**

Magda walked back into the restaurant. She'd finished the dishes and was now restocking the bar fridges.

"Can I have one of those?" a voice asked from behind as she put the last bottles of water in the fridge.

As she turned round she saw Sam sitting on a stool at the other side of the bar. "Sure," Magda said softly as she stood up right and placed one of the bottles in front of the paramedic. "I was afraid you changed your mind."

"I promised I would come," Sam replied as she gave the Latina a once over. "You really look great, Magda," she added as she noticed Magda's well-shaped body.

Magda blushed, looking down self-consciously. She never could stand Sam's piercing eyes. "Thank you." She walked around the bar and sat down next to Sam, evading the paramedic's gaze by looking at her entwined hands. After a moment of silence passed between the two women, Magda spoke up.

"Two years ago I destroyed everything. My life, us, my job…Everything. A week after you left-"

"I didn't leave," Sam interrupted, her voice sounding bitter. "You kicked me out of your life."

Magda nodded. She had pushed Sam away, not the other way around. "After I pushed you away I lost it completely. Alcohol was my only friend, or so it seemed. A week later I lost my job. The boss caught me drinking during my shift."

Sam listened to Magda, trying to keep an open mind as she processed it all. She'd already downed half of the bottle of water, yet her mouth still felt like the Sahara. She'd been nervous the whole evening, and was figuring out why. She wasn't the one apologizing and fessing up. _Maybe I'm nervous because this is the first step towards…_

Magda's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Your brother-"

"Nate? What has he got to do with this?"

"I'd been sober for about a year when I ran into your brother. I still hadn't found a job and Nate was looking for new kitchen staff for the Inn."

Sam nodded. Typically Nate. "And he offered you a job," she stated rather than asked.

"Yes," Magda answered. "He gave me the chance to work in a kitchen again. First I did just the cooking, now I manage the entire kitchen and everything relating to it."

"He must trust you a lot to let you run his kitchen."

Magda's shoulders straightened. "I'm a hard worker."

"Yeah…Just like you worked hard at _Les Amis._" Sam cringed as she realized what she'd just said.

"I Guess I had that one coming," Magda said as she started to fidget with the ring that was on the necklace she was wearing.

Sam immediately recognized the ring and suddenly felt her ring burning close to her heart. She too, still carried the ring, their ring, on a necklace. Unconsciously, Sam reached up and touched the one thing she always ring that was hidden underneath her shirt. After a moment of silence, Sam quietly asked, "How long have you been sober now?"

"One year, four months and five days." Magda stated as she finally looked up and met the paramedic's eyes.

"Good. I'm glad you're doing better." Sam leaned across the bar and threw the now empty bottle in the trash can.

"Thank you for coming. For listening to me," Magda said as she awkwardly held out her hand, wanting to touch the blonde, but not certain whether Sam would want that.

Sam shook the Latina's hand, looking up as what felt like an electric current flowed through their linked hands. "I…Eh..I should go." Sam got off her stool and headed for the door. She really had to stop herself from running from the room. Her body was betraying her mind. Her feelings were going crazy and she felt she needed to get out before she would do anything stupid.

"Oh," Magda said, surprise about Sam's sudden departure clearly noticeable in her voice. "Okay."

"Sam?" Magda called after the paramedic as she was about to disappear through the doors.

"Yeah?" Sam said as she turned back.

"Maybe we could go out for a coffee sometime?"

"Maybe," Sam replied. Despite the pain she'd been through when the Latina had pushed her away, Sam knew that her heart still belonging to Magda. She knew she still had feelings for her, locked deep inside her, but they were still there. But she also knew that, if she would want to try again with Magda, she'd be very careful. Her heart had been broken once, and she was definitely not letting that happen again. "I'll give you a call."

"Okay," Magda almost whispered in reply as she watched the retreating form of her ex lover. Magda was a little disappointed, but understood Sam's reaction. She hoped that this had been a step in the right direction. The Latina hoped that, one day, they could at least be friends again.

She got up from her stool and headed back into the kitchen again. There was some paperwork left to do, so after grabbing some of the papers one of the delivery guys had left, Magda headed for the Inn's small office.

Inside Paula was busily working on the computer. Looking up from the screen she gave the Latina an expectant look. "And?"

"We talked…Sort of. I did most of the talking," Magda said as she threw herself down in the chair next to Paula.

"So…A start?"

"Yes…I hope so. She-" At that moment the phone rang, interrupting Magda.

Paula quickly reached for the phone. "SF Inn, good evening. Hi. Yes, she's here. One moment," Paula said then handed the phone over to Magda. "It's for you."

Magda looked at the clock on the wall opposite her, wondering who'd call for her at this hour. She'd gotten everything she ordered today and all the suppliers' offices were long closed. She took the offered phone and spoke up. "Hello?"

"_Magda?"_

The Latina gulped as she realized who was on the line, her heartbeat picking up."Yes…Sam?"

"_I…I didn't know how to reach you otherwise. I wasn't sure whether you still have the same cell number. Otherwise I would have…" Sam suddenly stop, letting out a nervous breath. "Okay, I'll stop rambling now. Why I'm calling is because I'd like to ask if you want to have lunch tomorrow?"_

Magda sat stunned. She hadn't expected this. Not this fast. After Paula poked her in the ribs she realized Sam was still waiting for an answer. "I'd love to, but I have to-"

"No, you don't," Paula interjected. "I can-"

Magda stopped Paula with a raised hand and a shake of her head. "I'm sorry, Sam," Magda said, giving Paula a stern look. "I have to work tomorrow afternoon, but I'd love for you to come to the Inn."

"_Sure. I'll be there round noon."_

"Great. See you tomorrow." Smiling shyly, Magda put the phone down.

"I could've covered for you," Paula started.

Magda shook her head. "No. She needs to know I take my job seriously. I have to show her I've got everything back on the rails."

Paula nodded, then smiled. "You definitely made a good start. And I'm sure your cooking skills will help you out. The way to Sam's heart…"

--

Catherine looked in the mirror. Despite the fact that she was very tired, she also felt happy. She was glad Megan was okay and that the girls were both out of the hospital now. The two were temporarily sleeping in the room across the hall, but tomorrow they would have a look at the apartment Magda had mentioned to them that afternoon…

"_Sam couldn't help us out," __Lindsey said as she sat down at the table in the restaurant area. Looking up at Magda she continued, "Perhaps you know a place?"_

_Magda, who had just finished preparations for tonight's dinner, grabbed a chair and sat down. "Well," she started. "Last week the land lord said he was still looking for new people for an apartment one floor above mine. I could give you his number?" _

_Lindsey looked at her mother and Sara. Both of the women nodded. They could always try. "What would be great," Lindsey said as she stood up from her chair. "I'll tell Megan we've probably found something." The blonde rushed from the restaurant area and headed for the room where Megan was resting. _

"_I'll give Mr. Allison a call right away. I'll be right back." The Latina took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed the number while walking back to the kitchen._

"_I hope that apartment is still vacated," Catherine said as she looked at Sara. "That way Magda can check on them from time to time."_

"_Catherine," Sara started as she reached across the table and covered the strawberry blonde's hand with her own. "They're responsible young women. They'll do just fine. You have to let her find her own way."_

"_I know." The older woman sighed. "But she's my little girl. She needs-"_

"_She needs Megan, and Megan needs her. Together they'll be fine." _

"_How can you be so sure?" Catherine asked._

"_I can't, but think about it, Catherine. Lindsey was going here alone…She isn't alone anymore." The brunette locked eyes with Catherine, hoping she could take some of the doubts that had clouded the older woman's mind._

_At that moment Magda headed over to their table again. "It's still available. I've made an appointment for you to have a look tomorrow morning at ten. I hope that's ok?"_

"_Yes," Sara replied. "Thank you very much, Magda." _

_The Latina smiled. "You're welcome. The apartments are all very clean and spacious. The rent's cheap and Mr. Allison is a nice guy. He'll help out whenever and wherever he can."_

"_Let's tell Megan and Lindsey the good news," Catherine said, looking from Sara to Magda and back._

"_I've got to start cooking," Magda replied. "I'll talk to you guys later." And with that said the Latina headed behind the bar and entered the kitchen._

_Catherine and Sara headed up to the room where Lindsey and Megan were staying. When there was no response to their knocking on the door, Catherine opened the door and the two women walked in. _

_The sight they were met with melted their hearts._

_The two young women were lying on the bed, Lindsey resting her head on Megan's chest, the brunette's arm wrapped around Lindsey's body._

"_We'll tell 'em later," Sara whispered. "When we bring them dinner."_

Catherine switched off the light. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day. They had brought Lindsey and Megan dinner and told them about the apartment and the appointment that Magda'd arranged for them. They decided then that tomorrow all four of them would go to have a look at the apartment tomorrow.

She headed out of the bathroom and walked over to the bed where Sara was already sleeping. She crawled under the covers and got comfortable. Only seconds after she'd closed her eyes she felt the brunette's weight shift, the taller body of the other woman rolling closer to her own, spooning her from behind.

Sara muttered something un intelligible in her sleep as she put her arm around Catherine's waist and pulled her back into her own body. Catherine sighed contently, Sara's arm around her gave her a feeling of security. Of being safe. She thought about her daughter.

Would Megan Sidle be her safe haven?


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. Megan, Sam, Nate, Paula and Magda are mine though ^_^

A/N: Thank you all very much for the feedback.

**Chapter 22**

_Two days later…_

Lindsey turned back one more time, stopping in the doorway of their bedroom to look at Megan who was sleeping peacefully. Finally there were all settled in their new apartment. Her mother and Sara had just gone out to do some grocery shopping, while Magda had left for work.

After closing the door behind her she walked over to the living area where Sam was settled on the couch.

"Still sleeping?" the short-haired blonde asked.

"Yes," Lindsey replied as she sat down next to Sam. "I told her she shouldn't move around that much." The young woman shrugged before continuing, "But she's a Sidle…Stubborn."

Sam snorted, remembering two rather stubborn women…And their last name wasn't Sidle.

"Hey! Watch it," Lindsey said, poking the paramedic's ribs with her plaster cast-free fingers.

"Ouch."Sam rubbed the offended ribs, a look of mock hurt appearing on her face.

Lindsey reached for her glass of orange juice. "So how are you and Magda doing?" she asked before she downed a gulp.

Sam wasn't expecting that question. She had briefly talked to Magda that afternoon. She had just arrived after her shift while Magda had been on her way back to the SF Inn again. As she looked up towards the young woman she was met with curious eyes. She blushed as she scratched the back of her neck. "Lunch was…Nice."

"Nice? Just nice?" Lindsey started. "Come on…How did it really go?"

Sam smiled. "We talked."

The young blonde sighed, shaking her head. "_And?"_

"And…That's it. We had lunch, we talked. We're…" Sam started, clearing her throat before continuing, "We're on friendly terms again."

Lindsey smiled. "That's good. Great."

"Yeah," Sam said shyly. "She's doing much better now."

"What happened between you two?" Lindsey inquired.

Sam closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Long story..."

"Okay." the young woman nodded in understanding as she curled her legs underneath herself. Thinking that topic was closed, she remembered her mother and Sara were flying back to Vegas in two days.

"Could y-"

"We'd b-"

The two locked eyes, Lindsey holding up her hand, motioning for Sam to continue. "We'd been together for several years, when she started to fall down. She didn't want my help and pushed me away," Sam said quietly. "But she's got her life back on track."

"Are the two of you getting back together again?"

"No," Sam said a little too quickly. "We only just started talking again."

Lindsey raised an eyebrow, a small smirk tugging at her lips. "So, you're not getting back together _yet_?"

Sam blushed again. "No," she started. "Not yet." Finally she voiced what she'd know all along. Part of her still cared deeply for Magda and still hoped that they would get back together again. However, there was could also still feel the pain Magda had caused when she'd pushed her away, and that made her very cautious this time.

"Well," Lindsey started as she patted the paramedic's shoulder. "As a wise paramedic once told me, don't give up on her."

Sam smiled. "I won't. Now, what were you going to ask me?"

"Well, Megan and I hoped you, and perhaps Magda, could go with us when we bring Mom and Sara to the airport."

"I'll have to check my schedule. Day after tomorrow, right?" Sam asked as she took her BlackBerry out of her pocket.

"Yeah. They're flying at 2 am."

"Hmmm," Sam started as she checked her schedule. "I'll have to see if I can change my shift. I'll let you know."

"Okay." Lindsey nodded. "I'll call Magda tonight. Unless…" she added as she smirked at the paramedic again.

"Unless what?"

"Unless the two of you are going out on a date tonight?"

This time it was Sam who poked Lindsey. "I told you we were just getting on friendly terms again." Getting up from the couch, she stretched her arms above her head and tried to loosen the muscles in her shoulders.

"Right," Lindsey replied with a snicker.

Sam picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it at Lindsey. "Well, seeing as how you're only making fun of me, I think it's time for me to go." She walked to the front door and grabbed her jacket from the coat rack. "You know you can call me whenever you guys need something, right?"

Lindsey looked up at the short-haired blonde. "Yes, Sam," she replied, a smile on her face.

"Good," Sam said, as she donned her dark blue paramedics jacket. As she opened the door she waved once, then turned to leave.

*-*-*-*-*

After they dropped off the groceries at Lindsey and Magda's apartment, Catherine and Sara headed for the SF Inn again. They were tired. Both physically as well as emotionally, the last days had been very draining.

As the two women were walking across the parking lot towards the entrance of the Inn, Catherine spoke up, breaking the silence that had hung between them from the moment they'd left the girls. "Sara?" she started, trying to get the brunette's attention.

"Hm?" Sara stopped, turning back to Catherine as she shoved her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

Catherine reached for Sara, placing a hand on the taller woman's shoulder. "Look, we're both tired. How about we order some room service and have an early night?"

Sara smiled. "Sounds like a good idea," she said as she locked her eyes on Catherine's. She saw the tiredness in Catherine's eyes, but now –the first time she really dared to look into Catherine's eyes, into Catherine's soul– she saw so much more in those sapphire eyes.

"After these hectic days a quiet, relaxing night is very welcome. Plus," Sara started, but it was Catherine who finished her sentence. "It gives us a chance to talk," Catherine said, her eyes still locked on Sara's.

Sara nodded. "Yes," she whispered. "Come on. Let's go." And together they headed for the Inn's entrance.

They entered their room and as Sara took Catherine's jacket she said, "Listen, why don't you go and have a nice soak in that huge bath tub. I'll order us something to eat."

Catherine turned back to face the younger woman and pulled her in for a hug. Catherine was amazed by how good it felt to be in Sara's arms. How perfect they fit together. "I'm glad I have you to get through this," she said as she leaned back and looked up into Sara's dark eyes.

"I'm glad Megan has Lindsey to get through this," Sara smiled. Slowly, she leaned in and let her lips softly graze Catherine's. "Now, go try out that bath. Then, during dinner, we can talk."

Catherine nodded. "Okay." She pulled Sara close for one last hug, then headed for the bathroom.

After ordering their dinner, Sara slumped down on the couch, kicked off her shoes and turned on the TV. She smiled as she heard a soft singing coming from the bathroom. Turning her head a bit towards the bathroom she started to listen attentively to Catherine's voice. The velvety sound of the strawberry blonde's voice sent tingling sensations up and down her spine.

Just as Sara turned the TV's volume down to hear more of Catherine's beautiful soothing voice, she stopped singing, almost as if she knew Sara was eavesdropping on her. With the mesmerizing sound now gone, the spell was broken and Sara turned her attention back to the TV, settling on an old Hitchcock film.

About half an hour later, dinner arrived. Just as she opened the bottle of wine, Catherine walked back into the room. "All relaxed?" Sara asked as she handed her one of the glasses she'd just filled with red French wine.

"Yes," Catherine replied. "It was very nice." As she watched Sara set everything out on the table the lovely aroma's of the food she'd ordered filled her nose. "Smells wonderful."

"Well, Ma'am," Sara started as she motioned to the chair. "Please take your seat, and let's see what Magda has cooked for us."

*-*-*-*-*

Within no time both their plates were empty. The food the Inn's chef had prepared had been delicious, and now, the two women were completely sated. Catherine swirled the last bit of wine she had in her glass. "Magda's a magnificent chef," she said.

"She is," Sara agreed. "Sam told me they talked," she added as an afterthought.

"Yeah? That's good." Catherine drank the last bit of wine, put the glass back on the table, then stood up. "Shall we talk have _our_ talk on the couch?"

Sara nodded, standing up as well. Walking over to the couch she settled down at one end of the couch, waiting for the strawberry blonde to join her. "Do you want some more wine?" Sara asked. "There's another bottle left."

"No, thank you," Catherine said as she sat down next to Sara. Taking the brunette's hand, Catherine started to smile. "This is a bit awkward, isn't it?"

Sara smiled her gap-toothed smile. "A bit, yes," she replied as she linked her fingers through Catherine's. "I…" she started, but didn't really know how to continue.

Catherine propped her legs up on the couch, sitting close to Sara, though the only place they were touching being their entwined hands. She knew she should give Sara a few to gather her thoughts and let her get out what she needed to say.

"Do you think that this is just the result of what happened with Megan and Lindsey?" Sara suddenly asked.

"No," Catherine started. "It might have speeded up things, but you and I both know this has been going on for much longer."

Sara reached out and cupped Catherine's cheek. She let her thumb trace the luscious lips. "I never had enough guts to tell you how I feel about you." Sara said softly. "Showing my feelings, being open about them, is something my family beat out of me," she added in a whisper.

She looked up from Catherine's lips into her sapphire eyes. "But these last few days, even though it things were looking bad, I was so glad you were here. We didn't talk about it before now, but being together during this…I now realize that I can't evade these feelings any longer, Catherine. I'm in love with you," Sara said. "Have been for quite a while now."

Catherine's lips showed a small smile. "Do you remember when we went for our first after-shift drink with the team?"

Sara thought back to one of the first weeks of when she'd joined the Las Vegas Crime Scene Unit and nodded slowly, her eyes still locked with Catherine's.

"That's when I knew."

"And you never…?" Sara trailed off as Catherine started to shake her head. "No," Catherine said. "You never showed any interest. Or so I thought. Perhaps if I'd looked more closely…"

This time Sara shook her head. "You still wouldn't have known. I'm a very private person when it comes to my feelings. Always have been."

Catherine leaned in closer, unconsciously wetting her lips with the tip of her tongue. "If you don't want this, now is the time to say so."

Sara knew that this definitely was what she wanted. She wanted Catherine. Had been wanting her for years now. Leaning in, she closed the distance between them, kissing Catherine slowly.

Before she realized what happened, Catherine had straddled her lap and wrapped arms around her neck. The kisses that had started as slow, loving kisses soon grew passionate and hungry. Sara's hands settled on Catherine's hips, her fingers finding small patches of uncovered skin. Raking her nails across the soft flesh she made Catherine moan into their kiss.

Feeling breathless, Catherine rested her forehead against Sara's. "Wow," the older woman said, a grin plastered on her face. "If I'd known you were such a great kisser-"

But before Catherine could finish her sentence, Sara had claimed her lips in another passionate kiss. Her hands were itching to touch more of Catherine's hot flesh and so, Sara's hands sneaked underneath her shirt. She caressed Catherine's back, all the while kissing her, their tongues dueling to dominate the kiss.

"Sara," Catherine muttered into their kiss. The brunette's eyes fluttered open, revealing dark, lust-filled eyes. Cupping Sara's head in both her hands, Catherine made sure she had her attention before she spoke again. "I want to make love with you," she practically whispered, her voice trembling in anticipation.

Sara nodded. "I want that, too," she said. Pulling Catherine close for a hug, Sara buried her nose in Catherine's neck, taking in the strawberry blonde's scent. Making sure she had a tight grip on Catherine, Sara stood up from the couch. Catherine, surprised by Sara's strength, quickly wrapped her legs around Sara's waist. And with their bodies entwined like that, they headed for the bedroom.

*-*-*-*-*

Sam got out of the shower stall, a towel wrapped around her body. She always enjoyed a nice long shower after her five mile run. Sam looked at herself in the mirror above the bathroom sink, running a hand through her damp hair. She needed a haircut.

A small smile tugged at her lips. Sam couldn't help but think of Magda's fondness of her hair. "More like a fetish," the paramedic said to herself, chuckling as she remembered the first time that Magda had practically attacked her hair.

She walked into her bedroom and sat down on her bed. Grabbing her cell phone from her nightstand she gathered all her nerves and decided to call the Latina. The first steps had been taken, and now they were trying to piece their friendship back together again. They still had a long way to go, still had a lot to talk about. But deep down, Sam knew it was worth it.

After dialing the number it took only a few seconds before the phone was answered. "_Hello?_"

"Magda? It's Sam. I hope I didn't wake you."

"_Hi, hey. No you didn't. I just got home from a late shift_," Magda replied, sounding very chipper.

"Ah, okay. How are you?" Sam asked, raking her fingers through her hair again, this time trying to get her nerves to settle.

"_Good, thanks. You?_"

"Fine," Sam said. "Listen, would you like to go for a coffee or lunch…Or something?" Sam knew she'd started rambling, but she couldn't stop herself. "Tomorrow?" she added quickly. "Or if you're too busy-"

"_Sam_," Magda interrupted.

"Yes?"

"_Take a deep breath, Sam. Calm down_."

As Sam did what she was told, she heard the small chuckle coming from the other Latina. "Yeah, uhm…Right."

"_I'm off at noon. We could have lunch together tomorrow?_" Magda continued, deciding not to tease Sam any longer.

Finally getting her act together again, Sam cleared her throat before speaking up again. "That would be nice. Shall I pick you up at the Inn?"

"_Sure_."

"Twelve thirty okay?"

"_Yes. That's fine. Shall we go to that nice bistro near Union Square?_"

Remembering the bistro Magda was referring to, Sam smiled. "I haven't been there in a while."

"_Neither have I_," Magda replied softly. "_Well, see you tomorrow then_."

"Till tomorrow. Bye." Sam threw her cell phone next to her on the bed. She let herself fall back on the bed as well, knocking the breath out of her lungs, then taking in a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart. _Get a grip, Samantha. You're acting like a teenager_, she berated herself mentally.

Then, as the realization of the fact that she would be going on a date with Magda tomorrow set in, a big smile appeared on her face. _A date? Is it a date?_ She asked herself. _Do I want it to be a date? _"Yes," she said aloud.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. Megan, Sam, Nate, Paula and Magda are mine though ^_^

A/N: Again, thank you all for the feedback! And now...On with the show…

**Chapter 23**

Sara was the first to wake up that morning. She smiled as she looked down at the sleeping form of Catherine. The older woman had wrapped herself around her completely, an arm and a leg pinning Sara to the bed.

Her hand slowly caressed Catherine's back as she watched Catherine sleep. They had been up for quite some hours last night, continuing their lovemaking till in the early hours of the morning.

Her protesting bladder made Sara slowly extricate herself from underneath Catherine's body. As she sat on the edge of the bed, she looked over her shoulder to her lover and smiled as she saw that Catherine was now cuddling her pillow, her face buried deeply into the soft material.

After she went to the bathroom Sara headed back for bed again. She lay down on her side, mimicking the position that Catherine was in and reached out, caressing Catherine's face. Sapphire eyes opened, immediately focusing on her. A big smile settled on the strawberry blonde's lips. "Hey," she said, her voice hoarse.

"Hey beautiful," Sara replied as she let her fingertips map Catherine's jaw. "Thank you for last night." She leaned in and kissed Catherine softly, her tongue tracing the older woman's lips. "I…" Sara started, but then hesitated whether to continue or not and evaded Catherine's eyes.

Catherine waited patiently, knowing that Sara needed her time. She cupped Sara's chin, making sure she had eye contact as she let her sapphire eyes conveyed all her feelings. As Sara saw the certainty that lay deep in Catherine's eyes, she gathered all her courage and, for the first time in a long while, she let her heart speak out loud. "I love you, Catherine."

"I love you, too, Sara Sidle." Catherine leaned in again and claimed Sara's lips in a passionate kiss again. Turning onto her back and pulling Catherine close, Sara let out a deep breath she'd unconsciously been holding in.

"What…Tired of me already?" Catherine asked as she let her fingers rake across Sara's chest.

"No!" Sara immediately replied. "Just glad I could finally tell you."

"I know, Sweetie." Catherine said as she pulled the covers over their naked bodies again. Resting her head on Sara's shoulder she added, "And I'm really happy that you did. I know it wasn't easy for you."

Sara took the older woman's hand and entwined their fingers. After a moment of silence, she said, "I've never been really good at this…Showing my feelings. It was…It was something that wasn't…Appreciated."

Squeezing Sara's hand softly, Catherine leaned up on her elbow, locking eyes with Sara. "I love you, Sara. Everything that is going on in here," she said, pointing to Sara's heart. "And here," she continued, placing her finger to Sara's head, "Know that you can always talk with me about it."

Sara merely nodded.

Deciding to lighten the mood, Catherine nipped at Sara's lips, her hand sneaking under the cover, trailing across Sara's skin. "Remember that large tub in the bathroom?" Catherine asked, a smirk firmly settled on her lips.

"Yes," Sara replied, already knowing where the strawberry blonde's thoughts were going.

"I think we should _both_ go for a nice soak this time." Catherine slowly pulled the covers down, revealing Sara's breasts. As she leaned in to kiss the brunette she noticed a clear bruise on Sara's right breast. A mark of their lovemaking last night. "Oops."

Sara looked down at where Catherine's finger was caressing her skin. As she noticed the red mark on the upper side of her right breast she quickly looked into a smirking Catherine's eyes. "Oops, my ass."

"And what a nice ass it is," Catherine quipped as she let her hands trail along the side of Sara's body, only to stop at the rounding of her behind. Licking her lips, she started to softly squeeze Sara's behind, giving her a massage.

"Stop it," Sara said as she slapped at Catherine's hand. "I thought we were going to take a bath?"

"And we will," Catherine started as she pushed Sara onto her back. She straddled the brunette's waist before continuing, "Eventually." She leaned in and passionately kissed Sara as her hand cupped Sara's left breast, softly pinching an already erect nipple.

*-*-*-*-*

It was a quarter past twelve when Sam clocked her car and headed for the Inn's back entrance. She

Nate looked up from the computer screen he'd been staring at for hours, working on the Inn's bookkeeping. He saw his sister walk into the small office. "Sam, hey. What are you doing here?" Nate asked as he turned back to the screen.

Plopping down in the chair next to her brother, Sam said, "I'm here to pick up Magda." Sam fought a chuckle that was threatening to come out as she watched her brother's head snap back to face her. _If that didn't give him a whiplash… _

Nate smiled. "You and Magda are…"

"Friends, Nate. We talked and decided to give our friendship another try," Sam said as she

"Just friends. _Right._ That's why Magda's been singing along with the radio all day and you've got this silly grin on your face. So, got to third base already? Or a home run?" He smirked at his younger sister.

"Nate!" Sam yelled, punching his shoulder.

"Ouch! That hurt." The pout on his face caused Sam to laugh out loud. "Oh, big bruv, that look really becomes you. Doesn't work on me, though."

"It never did, huh?" Nate asked. He reached over and ruffled Sam's hair.

"Hey! Cut that out," Sam said sternly.

"Oops, right…You've got to look your best for your date," he snickered.

"It's not a-" Sam started, but stopped as Magda walked into the room and quickly tried to straighten her hair. "Hey," Sam said shyly as she jumped up from the chair, smiling at the Latina.

"Smooth, Sam…Very smooth," Nate whispered, though loud enough for all to hear. Magda smirked as she saw Sam blush.

"Shut up, _Daddy_," Sam quipped. Magda looked at Nate, one eyebrow raised in surprise. She knew from Paula that they'd been trying to get pregnant for years.

"Congrats, Nate," Magda said, smiling brightly at her boss.

"Thanks, but please act surprised when Paula tells you," he said as he gave his sister 'the evil eye'. "Or else I'll be in the doghouse…Again."

"Hmm, I don't know," Magda replied, crossing her arms. "What's in it for me if I keep my mouth shut?" she kidded.

"I'll let you date my sister?"

"Deal," Magda said, winking at Sam. "Ready to go?"

Sam nodded, a silly grin plastered on her face. She knew it was true. Despite her effort to get rid of all the feelings for Magda, she realized her heart had always belonged to the Latina. And it still did.

After saying their goodbyes to Nate, the two women headed for Sam's car. The drive over to the bistro was a short one. And so, besides some friendly chatting about the weather, not much had happened when they arrived at their favorite bistro.

As they walked up to the entrance of the bistro, Sam noticed that Magda was eying her uniform. "I'm sorry," Sam started. "I have to work an extra shift later on."

"Well, lucky me," Magda started as she stared at the paramedic's strong, uniform-clad body. "You know how much I like to see you in your uniform." Finally she looked into Sam's eyes.

Sam cleared her throat and could feel her cheeks burning up. "Uhm…" She could indeed remember how much Magda had liked her uniform. "L…Let's get inside," she quickly said, trying to change the subject.

Magda snickered as she walked through the door that Sam held open for her, 'accidentally' brushing up against her. Sam growled softly. They had only just started hanging out again, and Magda was already able to turn her into a blushing and stuttering fool.

*-*-*-*-*

Megan was the first to wake up that morning. A blonde head nestled underneath her chin and an arm thrown protectively around her waist. She smiled as she heard the light snore coming from her girlfriend. Softly, she started to caress the blonde tresses that hid Lindsey's face.

She pushed a blonde lock behind Lindsey's ear and let her thumb trace along her jaw line. Lindsey looked so peaceful, angelic even, with her blonde hair illuminated by the rays of sunlight that crept into their bedroom.

_Our bedroom_, Megan thought. _Things have gone real fast_. A worried look crossed her face. _What if this all has gone _too_ fast? What if Lindsey wakes up and thinks this whole thing's a bad idea? What if…_

Megan's mind threatened to fill with doubt, but as she felt Lindsey's body move even closer, the doubts immediately started to fade. _No. This was our plan in the first place. Okay, the plan might have been fast-forwarded , but it will work._

Looking down at the still sleeping form of her girlfriend, Megan whispered, "I love you, Lindsey Willows."

Lindsey replied with an unintelligible mutter as she nuzzled the Megan's neck. Her soft lips touching Megan's neck sent shivers down the brunette's spine.

With one hand behind her head, the other caressing Lindsey's back and her eyes trained on the ceiling above her, Megan considered how lucky she was. About a week ago she still was hospitalized, had had quite extensive surgery, was blind, and had been completely terrified.

She was so thankful that Lindsey had stuck to her side. Even though she'd been lousy at showing, her fear of losing her independence making her very stubborn. _A family trait_, she remembered. When it comes to their independence, Sidle women can be _very_ stubborn.

"Come on, baby," Megan started as she cupped Lindsey's cheek. "We've got to get out of bed. Your mom and Sara are leaving in…" She checked the alarm clock before continuing, "Four hours."


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. Megan, Sam, Nate, Paula and Magda are mine though ^_^

A/N: An extra long chapter as we're reaching the end of this story.

**Chapter 24**

Catherine used her bodyweight to keep Sara pinned to the bed as she slipped her hand between their bodies. She cupped the brunette's nipple, earning her a loud moan. "You feel so good, baby," the strawberry blonde whispered against Sara's lips before kissing her hard and demanding.

She parted Sara's legs, slipping her thigh between them. Slowly, she started pushing her thigh into the brunette's hot center. Sara groaned as she felt two fingers circling her throbbing clit. She could feel that she was going to fall off the edge of orgasmic bliss, but just before she actually fell, Catherine pulled her fingers and leg away, an evil smirk on her face.

"Okay, if we don't go for that bath now we'll miss our flight," Catherine quipped as she got out of bed, leaving a frustrated Sara behind.

"Evil woman." Sara growled before she got out of bed as well and walked into the bathroom.

XxXxXxXxX

Megan felt like a cripple, the way Lindsey had to help her around, but the look of love in the young Willows' eyes definitely made that feeling vanish quickly.

"Magda will be here any minute," Lindsey said as she tried to tie her shoe with one hand. The blonde couldn't wait till the end of next week, when the cast around her left hand and wrist would be removed. When the shoelaces slipped through her fingers for the tenth time, Lindsey kicked off her shoes. "Screw shoes. Baby, where are your flip flops?"

Megan tried to hide a smirk. Lindsey looked so sexy when she was a little frustrated. "They're right here," she replied as she wriggled her toes.

Lindsey walked over to where the curly-haired brunette was sitting. Kneeling down in front of her, she said, "I'm confiscating these for today, Miss Sidle." She quickly snatched the flip flops from Megan's feet.

Megan raised an eyebrow in surprise. "And what am I supposed to wear?"

"Those cute, fluffy bunny slippers," Lindsey replied with a smile. She got up and stole a quick kiss from Megan's lips.

"I'm not gonna walk on thos-" Megan started but was soon interrupted by the blonde. "Who said anything about walking? Sam hasn't brought that wheelchair just for decoration," Lindsey quipped before vanishing into the direction of their bedroom.

"I can walk fine," Megan said, raising her chin defiantly as she flexed her legs to prove her point.

"Yeah, sure you can wobble around. Those few steps around the apartment…" Lindsey walked back into the living room area, the bunny slippers in her hands.

There was a knock at the door. "Megan? Lindsey?" came Magda's voice from the other side of the door.

"Come on, baby," the blonde started as she slipped the fluffy bunnies onto Megan's feet and pulled the wheelchair up next to the couch. "Let's roll."

The curly-haired brunette growled at Lindsey's attempt of humor. "I don't need the wheelchair," she tried again as she watched Lindsey open the door and let Magda enter.

"You two ready?" the Latina said as she walked over to where Megan was seated. "Need some help?" she added as she pointed to the wheelchair.

"I can manage," Megan said as she struggled to get the wheelchair close enough.

"Learn to accept help, Megan," Magda said seriously as she helped the younger woman into the wheelchair. "It's only for a few days then you won't need this anymore," she added as she started to push the wheelchair.

Megan sighed. They were all teaming up on her.

XxXxXxXxX

"United Airlines flight 454 boarding now," a voice called over the intercom.

"That's us," Sara said as she stood up and stepped closer to her niece. "Take care of yourself, okay? And of Lindsey. Don't be too stubborn. I know it's a family trait, but I've learned it's sometimes better to let it all go."

"Yes, Ma'am," Megan saluted. "We're still on for Thanksgiving?"

"Absolutely!" Sara replied as she hugged her niece. "We'll make it one big family get-together."

Catherine wrapped her arms around her daughter. Hugging her tightly, she whispered in Lindsey's ear, "Please let me know how you're doing every now and then, okay?"

"Of course, Mom," Lindsey replied. As she leaned back, she locked eyes with her mother. "I'm not running anymore. I've found what I've been looking for," the young woman said as she glanced at Megan, then pulled her mother close.

"Me too, sweetie," Catherine said as she looked over her daughter's shoulder and met Sara's eyes. "Me too." She placed a kiss atop her daughter's head. "I'll give you a call when we're back home."

Lindsey nodded.

Catherine then moved to Sam. "Thank you for everything you've done for us," she said as she hugged the paramedic. "I don't know how we would've gotten through this without your help."

"Don't mention it," Sam said, almost looking a bit embarrassed.

"Will you again pass on our thanks to Nate and Paula?" Sara asked as she shook Sam's hand.

"Will do," Sam replied, nodding.

Sara stepped over to the Latina and held out her hand. "Magda, thank you." But instead of taking the offered hand, Magda pulled the tall brunette in for a hug. "Don't worry too much about the young ones. We'll keep an eye on them," she said before pecking Sara's cheek.

Sara had the grace to blush, quickly looking at Sam, then back at Magda. "I really hope you two work things out. You make a great couple."

"Last call, passengers for flight 454 of United Airlines, please board now."

After Catherine gave Magda a quick hug, Sara took the strawberry blonde's hand. "Let's go." They waved a few more times to their family, then vanished from their sight.

"Do you girls want to stick around here some more, or do you want to go home?" Sam asked as Megan pulled a softly sniffling Lindsey onto her lap.

"Let's go home," the curly-haired brunette said. Megan wrapped her arms around her girlfriend as Sam started to push the wheelchair, Magda following them out of the hall.

XxXxXxXxX

On the way back from the airport traffic was a little lighter than earlier that morning. The four of them were talking about work, about their plans for the future. Megan told the others she was going to pick up her Physics study again next Monday.

Lindsey took Megan's hand and entwined their fingers. "Are you sure you're up for that?" she asked as she locked eyes with her girlfriend.

Megan nodded. "I really want to start as soon as possible. If I start next week I won't have missed that much."

"You think that's smart? You still can't walk. Your ribs are still tender and you really need your rest to let your body heal, sweetie." Lindsey's thumb caressed Megan's palm. "Can't you wait till next semester?"

"And what am I supposed to do until February?" Megan replied. "No, I can't wait that long. I'll talk with my student advisor to make special arrangements for the first few weeks. I'll be fine, I promise." The decisive look in Megan's eyes told Lindsey that there was no way Megan would change her mind about this. She definitely needed to do something about this Sidle-stubbornness.

"What about you, Lindsey?" Magda asked as she watched the two girls via her rearview mirror.

Lindsey leaned her head against Megan's shoulder. "I don't think law school is what I want to do for the next couple of years," the blonde replied quietly. "I mean, it's not where my passion lies…I don't think I'll ever be driven enough to become a good lawyer."

"Where _does_ your passion lie?" Sam asked.

Lindsey shrugged. "I always liked cooking."

"Then go to a culinary arts school," Megan started. "Maybe Magda could help you get started?"

"Sure!" the Latina replied immediately. "I'd love to. Why don't we drop Sam and Megan off at your apartment, then we can do some grocery shopping and we'll prepare a nice dinner tonight?"

"Sounds like a great idea," Lindsey replied, already looking forward to learning lots about cooking from the Chef. Megan nodded in agreement. "I'd love a nice home-cooked dinner. How 'bout you, Sam?"

At that moment Sam's stomach decided to growl loudly. "Well, my stomach has already spoken," she said, smirking at the woman sitting next to her.

Magda patted the paramedic's taut stomach. "You're always up for something to eat. It's a wonder you're still in such a good shape."

"High metabolism," Sam said, almost sounding proud about that fact.

"_Right_," Magda quipped. "Still going to the gym and the dojo? Oh and of course not to forget, your running?"

Sam poked her tongue out at Magda. "Only got time for the dojo at the moment."

"I always loved to watch you practice," Magda replied softly as she kept her eyes trained on the road.

Lindsey squeezed Megan's hand, quietly motioning to the two women in the front seats. Megan smiled. Their subtle flirting clearly suggested that the paramedic and the chef were well on their way to becoming more than "just friends" again.

Five minutes later, they arrived at the apartment building and, after watching Sam wheel Megan inside, Magda and Lindsey headed off to the supermarket to buy all the things they would need for their dinner that night.

"So what do you like to cook?" Magda asked as they headed inside the supermarket.

Lindsey shrugged. "At home I used to make pastas. And salads. All kinds of salads."

"Okay." Magda nodded. "How about we make a nice panzanella, that's an Italian bread pasta, and lasagna?"

"Sounds great," Lindsey said, smiling broadly. "What do we need?" she asked as she stopped the shopping cart at the vegetables section.

XxXxXxXxX

An hour later they'd also returned to Lindsey and Megan's apartment, four paper bags completely filed with groceries. It was only three in the afternoon, too early to start dinner, and so, the two women put away all the stuff they bought.

Sam walked into the kitchen area and placed an empty glass on the kitchen counter. "Megan's just gone to bed. I made her take some painkillers."

"Is she okay?" Lindsey asked worriedly.

Sam placed a comforting hand on the young woman's shoulder. "She was tired. Her ribs are still pretty sore."

"And she thinks she can go to college again next week." Lindsey shook her head.

"Just show her you support her," Magda said as she locked eyes with Sam. "Even though she might not show you, she'll really need that."

"I'm going to check on her," Lindsey said as she left the kitchen area and headed for the bedroom.

Sam turned her eyes away from the Latina. She leaned against the counter as Magda put the last things into the fridge. "Did you need me?"

"Yes," Magda whispered in reply.

"But I walked away." Sam hung her head.

"No, Sam," Magda started as she closed the fridge and walked over to the short-haired blonde. She stopped right in front of the paramedic, and only till she got Sam to look at her she continued, "I _pushed you _away. I didn't want help. I was selfish and I hurt you because of that. I see that now."

Sam looked to the floor, evading the other woman's eyes again. "Maybe if I-"

Magda cupped Sam's chin, forcing her to meet her eyes. "Samantha, it's not your fault. I did it to myself. At that time, there was nothing…no one who could help me. I wasn't ready for that."

She took Sam's hand and pulled her towards the living room area, and settled on the couch, waiting for the blonde to join her. Sam, however, wasn't sure whether to sit down or not, her emotions were threatening to spill.

"I've changed, Sam. I saw how selfish I was," Magda said, silent tears falling from her eyes. "But for us that was too late," she added in a whisper.

Sam couldn't stand to see the other woman cry. She sat down and tentatively reached out, taking Magda's hand in her own. "I never stopped loving you," Sam replied just as softly.

Magda felt the soft squeeze of Sam's hand and when the words the paramedic had just spoken really registered in her mind, she looked up, surprised by the raw emotions she clearly saw in Sam's eyes.

"Sam…" Magda whispered as she slowly leaned closer to the other woman.

Unconsciously, Sam's tongue snuck out, wetting her lips.

Their lips were so close, they could feel each other's breath on their lips. Sam shivered. There was no denying her feelings anymore. She cupped the Latina's cheek and closed her eyes, leaning in to close the last bit of distance between them.

"She's sleeping now," Lindsey said as she walked into the living room.

The two women jumped from the younger woman's voice and quickly leaned back, looking like two little girls who were caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Releasing the breath she'd been holding, Sam sent Magda an apologetic look as she sat back on the couch.

Lindsey plopped on the couch, in between Magda and Sam. As she looked from one to the other and noticed the strange looks on their faces, she realized something had been going on before she'd walked in. "I'm sorry. I interrupted something, didn't I?"

XxXxXxXxX

Catherine was looking out of the window of the plane, thinking back of their goodbyes just an hour ago. Lindsey and Megan, as well as Sam and Magda had gone along to the airport to wave them off. She hated the fact that she was leaving her daughter behind, but she knew that Lindsey would have to find her own way. At least she knew that Lindsey wasn't alone.

"What are you thinking about?" Sara's soft voice drifted into her ears.

The strawberry blonde turned and looked over at Sara. "That I'm glad the girls have one another."

Sara nodded. "Yeah, and I'm glad that we know where to find them."

"We really have to think of something to thank Sam and Magda," Catherine said as she regarded the brunette.

"Don't forget Paula and Nate," Sara quipped.

"Right," Catherine replied. She reached out and took Sara's hand, entwining their fingers. "Maybe we could invite them all over for a weekend in Vegas?"

Sara looked at their hands, then looked up and locked eyes with Catherine. "That sounds like a great idea," she said as she gave the strawberry blonde's hand a soft squeeze.

XxXxXxXxX

"That was wonderful," Sam said as leaned back and patted her belly. "I'm completely stuffed."

Megan sat beside the paramedic in about the same pose. "Me too. This was delicious," she added as she reached across the table and took Lindsey's hand. "You should definitely do something with your talent."

Lindsey looked at her girlfriend. "This was mostly Magda's doing. Can't do much with this stupid cast," she said as she raised her left hand.

Magda smiled at the blonde sitting next to her. "Well, despite having only one hand at your disposal at the moment, you really have potential, Lindsey. I'd love to help you get into culinary arts school."

"Besides, don't you have an appointment next week? To get the cast removed?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Friday." Lindsey nodded.

"Well," Magda started as she got up, gathering the plates. "Time to clean up. Why don't you two relax on the couch, Sam and I'll do the dishes," she added, earning her a pout from the paramedic.

"I hate doing the dishes," Sam muttered.

"I know, cutie," Magda started as she walked past Sam, her hand caressing the blonde's back. "But it's your payment for the meal you got."

"Then why doesn't Megan have to help?" Sam asked as she got up from her chair.

"She's still recovering from an accident, Miss Paramedic. She needs her rest. You on the other hand…" She threw the dish towel toward Sam, who caught it single-handedly.

The dishes were almost done and Sam was watching Magda closely. Her teasing had been relentless, a glint in her eyes telling Sam all she needed to know. As Magda pushed a lock behind her ear, her foam-covered hand left a trace on her cheek.

Sam smiled as she watched the Latina who apparently didn't notice the streak on her face. "You've got some…" Sam started as she leaned closer and cupped Magda's face, her thumb wiping the bit of foam off of the Latina's cheek. Their eyes locked and they both knew.

There was no turning back now.

Sam slowly closed the gap between their lips, kissing Magda softly as her hand found its way into her hair. Magda's hands settled at Sam's waist, keeping her close. It only took a few moments before a feeling of familiarity settled over Sam. This was where she was supposed to be.

The two women in the kitchen had gone pretty quiet all of a sudden and so Megan looked over her shoulder to see what they were up to. The sight that met her eyes made her smile.

"Babes," she whispered as she softly nudges Lindsey, then motioned to Sam and Magda with her head.

As the blonde saw the two women kissing she smiled as well. Cuddling closer to Megan she quietly said "Finally" before sharing a soft kiss with the curly-haired brunette.

Things seemed to look up for them. For all of them.

**To Be Concluded in Chapter 25.**

Thank you all very much for taking time to read this story!


End file.
